Crimson Moon
by Olaf74
Summary: Hallo,Dies ist meine Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Story. Die Übersetzung erfolgt mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung von SeulWolfe und dem CoAuthor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crimson Moon 1/7

Character(s):Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione/Draco, implied Remus/Lucius,

Prompt:Ribbon

Rating:**Very Hard R**

Word Count:1872

Summary: Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fullfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the cen­turies alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgot­ten, Severus Snape.

Author's:**SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958**

Author's Notes:Man-sex, threesome, No half blood prince... spoilers for for OoTP. Vampires, Elves, Fae/Seelie/Unseelie, Rom's, Werewolves, Werecats, Wereleopards, and Veelas... Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

Disclaimer:Not mine...just playing.. we'll put them back when we're done.. maybe...

**pqpqpq**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stand auf im Schatten eines Laufstegs und schaute hinunter in den Club, wobei er Männer und Frauen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich im brutalen Takt der Musik und im Licht auf der Tanzfläche bewegten. Ein noch nicht angerührtes Glas Rotwein hing vergessen zwischen Seinen Fingern. Selbst mit der wilden Musik im Hintergrund wirbelten doch die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit durch seinen Kopf.

Sie hatten sich die gesamte Woche auf die Rückkehr auf die Insel vorbereitet. Es war so lange her, das sie ihre Reise begonnen hatten. Eine Reise von über ein tausend Meilen und Jahren war vorüber – und alles begann mit einem Feenring, und ihrem Verschwinden, vor fast genau einem Jahr. Harry kicherte nun leise. Ein Feenring – wer hätte das gedacht? Nicht er und auch nicht seine Freunde.

Vor Tausend Jahren waren Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy und er wieder einmal im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs, da sie mit ihrem Verteidigungslehrer nachsitzen mussten. Er war ein sadistischer Idiot gewesen, den das Ministerium dazu ernannt hatte, sie für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu trainieren.

Zum Glück hatten sie die Erlaubnis erhalten, die DA seit dem sechsten Jahr weiterzuführen. Die Mitgliedschaft war allen Häusern offen, auch den Slytherins. Severus Snape war der verantwortliche Lehrer gewesen.

Das erfreute den DADA-Lehrer nicht gerade. Professor Szilargyi war ein Sadist und ein Kontrollfreak. Severus war dafür bekannt, seine Schüler zu verängstigen, Szilargyi allerdings terrorisierte die Schüler. Er war so unkontrollierbar, das er grenzwertige, dunkle Flüche gegen Schüler einsetzte. Dumbledore, Severus, Lucius Malfoy und zwei weitere Lehrere waren von Nöten, um den Mann nach zwei Wochen zu betäuben.

Severus zögerte nicht und entfernte den Ärmel seiner Robe und überprüfte ihn auf ein dunkles Mal. Er war nicht markiert, aber das hiess nicht, das er nicht trotzdem für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete.

Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy waren dem Mann leise und versteckt in den Wald gefolgt. Aber sie konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, sie zu betäuben und die vier Studenten in den Feenring zu schicken. Als sie aufwachten, waren sie in einer völlig neuen Welt, weit ab jener, die sie kannten.

Die Gründer selbst hatten sie am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Die Jungen stellten sich um Hermine herum, und hielten sie fest, als sie ihre Panik hinausschrie und weinte. Sie hörten entsetzt zu, als Rowena Ravenclaw erklärte, das sie keinen Zauber wüssten, der sie in ihre Zeit zurückschicken könnte.

Die alten Magier und Magierinnen hörten ihnen ruhig zu, während die jungen Leute ihnen erklärten, wieso sie in ihre Zeit zurück mussten. Besorgnis, gefolgt von Verwirrung war alles, was folgte, als Harry ihnen sein Schicksal erklärte, besonders im Bezug auf Salazar's kommenden Erben. Er schnaubte laut und entsetzt, als er hörte, wie sein Nachfahre in seinem Namen tötete und folterte. Nach langen Diskussionen und debatten entwickelten God­ric und Salazar einen Plan, der hoffentlich ihr Problem lösen würde. Lénárd Slythe­rin war Salazar's Ur-Ur-Grossonkel und ausserdem ein Vampirmeister. Er war der Schlüssel zu ihrem Plan. Sie würden etwa zehn Jahre warten, bis die vier Schüler älter waren und dann würde Lénárd sie umwandeln. Ältere Vampire hatten Kräfte, die junge nicht besassen. Sie waren unsterblich.

Und genau dies geschah... in ihrem dreissigsten Jahr kam Lénárd und verwandelte sie in Vampire. Er nahm sie mit nach Frankreich, und zeigte ihnen die Welt. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich angepasst hatten, und das gelang ihnen auch, und sie blühten in ihrem neuen Leben auf. Es war eine Freiheit, die Harry nie gekannt hatte. Sie hatten die Zeit zu lernen und zu trainieren, sich auf die Rückkehr vorzubereiten und jenes zu beenden, das nötig war, um die magische Welt zu retten.

Die nahmen andere Namen an und liessen so ihre Kindheit und Vergangenheit hinter sich und schritten in die Zukunft...hinein in ihre Bestimmung. Bis sie wieder jene sein konnten, die sie früher waren, würde die Welt Harry als Samael Ardius Marceau kennen. Es war so lange her, das er noch ein Mensch war, das sein Herz noch schlug, das warmes Blut durch seine Adern floss und das er noch atmen musste.

Er existierte nun seit über ein tausend Jahren, war durch die Zeitalter defakto allein gegangen, allein und einsam. Er hatte hin und wieder Liebhaber gehabt aber er war immer alleine auf seinen langen Reisen gewesen.

Nur seine Familie, die Mitglieder seines Coven, hielten ihn bei Sinnen. An manchen Tagen würde er gerne den Sonnenaufgang beobachten, oder den Sternenhimmel wenn der neue Tag begann. Er lebte nun in der Nacht; der Mond erhellte seinen Weg in den Schatten die seine Welt umgaben. Er konnte nicht in die Sonne sehen ohne einen viel zu hohen Preis dafür zu bezahlen.

In dieser Nacht beobachtete der wie so oft die Menschen aus dem Schatten heraus und jagte nach Blut. Nur eine Person erregte heute Nacht seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nur eine erweckte seine Blutlust. Heute nacht gab es mehr als nur zufällige Anziehung. Heute war seine Lust nach Blut und der Eroberung neu. Der grosse, dunkle Mann erregte ihn auf eine Weise, wie es nie eines seiner früheren Opfer geschafft hatte. Während der vergangenen Woche hatte er den Mann immer beobachtet; wie er sich mit anderen unterhielt, auch sein so fremdes Benehmen, das so garnicht zu einem Menschen passte. Der Alkohol und die Musik schienen ihn sich entspannen zu lassen und beendeten seine Zurückhaltung.

Langes, dunkles Haar reichte bis zur Mitte des Rückens, zusammengehalte von einem Grünen Band – ein einzelnes Haupt im Meer von vielen. Die blitzenden Lichter zeigten alabasterfarbene Haut und schwarze Zaugen, umrandet von dunkeln Rändern. Sich bewegende Körper und unruhige Hände schienen die Dunkelheit und Trauer des Mannes anzuziehen.

"Severus Snape." flüsterte er unter dem Atem, während seine Augen ihn weiter beoachteten. Er hatte mit scharfen Ohren und gezielten Fragen an die Bedienungen seinen Namen erfahren. Ah ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an den Mann, aber nicht in dieser Form. Dieser Mann war wunderschön und besass einen besinnlichen Körper.

Er wollte nichts mehr als ihn auszusaugen und ihn mit in ihr Manor zunehmen, ihn dort auszuziehen. Das weisse Shirt und die schwarzen Hosen verstärkten noch die schwarzen Augen des Mannes. Er leckte seine Lippen als er die Lust nach diesem Mann spürte. Seine Hände wollten das Hemd entfernen, die Hosen ebenso, und ihn dann auf die blutroten Laken legen. Dann würde er jeden Zentimeter des Körpers erkunden.

**pqpqpq**

"Ist es wieder Snape?" fragte der Mann, der früher als Ron Weasley bekannt war, nun aber von seinem Blutvater in Cadeyrn Aedh Taran umbenannt worden war.

"Ja. Es geht das Wort um, das der Krieg seit seinem Verschwinden schlimmer geworden ist." Dorian Brencis Mazentius hatte noch immer jenes grazile an sich, -- er besass ja noch immer die Gene der Malfoys, selbst nach all diesen Jahren. "lasst uns hoffen, das wir diese Dunkelheit endlich beenden können und unser Leben fortführen können – und endlich von dieser Zukunft befreit sind."

"Du möchtest ihn, Samael?" fragte Tempeste während sie neben ihrem Freund auftauchte. Hermione hatte sich den Namen Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy gewählt, mit dem Lénárd einverstanden war. Der Name passte zu ihrem Auftreten.

"Sein Blut ruft mich, Tempeste."

Dorian lehnte sich über die Absperrung um Severus genauer zu betrachten, "Warum sieht er so anders aus? So…lecker?"

"Was passierte mit dem Greasy Git," fragte Cadeyrn, und leckte sich die Lippen. "Er sieht fast zu gut aus."

Samael knurrte leise seine Freunde an, da er sehr besitzergreifend bei neuer Beute sein konnte. Sie sahen ihn lächelnd an, mit leuchtenden Fangzähnen. Er war so einfach zu ärgern.

"Es reicht ihr beiden. Lasst Samael seinen Spass." sagte Tempeste mit einer Geste zur Bar. "Ich brauche noch einen Drink." sie ging weg und dann hinab, gefolgt von ihren beiden Geliebten.

"Wir müssen heute nacht auch noch Blut trinken. Die Wachen und Diener haben die Schen bereits fast fertig gepackt und sich reisefertig," meinte Dorian.

"Das werden wir. Es gibt hier genug willige Körper die wir wählen können." sagte nun Cadeyrn, als er den Arm um Dorian legte.

Samael schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley-- selbst nach ein tausend Jahren sieht es noch verrückt aus. Obwohl Tempeste, Dorian, und Cadeyrn so viele Jahre schon zusammen waren, hatten sie ihn immer wieder in ihr Bett eingeladen. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wenn er die Liebe beobachtete zwischen den beiden Männern, die sich als Kinder gehasst hatten. Es zeigt nur, das sich Personen auch ändern können, wenn genug Zeit vergeht.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Objekt der Begierde zu der dunklen Schönheit.

"Gabe!"

"Ja, mein Lord." ein grosser Mann mit Vikinger-Vorfahren stellte sich neben Samael.

"Ich werde bald gehen. Stellt sicher, das alle jene, die mit uns reisen wollen, reisefertig sind. Wir werden in drei Tagen abreisen." befahl Samael, und stellte sein Weinglas ab, ohne den Blick von seiner Beute zu nehmen.

"Ja, mein Lord." der Krieger nickte leicht und trat wieder zurück.

Samael beobachtete ihn noch einige Momente lang bevor er sich ebenfalls hinab begab. Als er die Treppe hinabstieg, wurde der Ton der Musik stärker und tanzte über seine Haut. Der Duft der Lust und des Blutes war sehr stark, aber wurde von Duft siner Beute überlagert. Es zog und riss an ihm, trieb ihn förmlich über die Tanzfläche. Die Tänzer machten Platz und tanzten dann weiter. Er sah weder nach rechts noch nach links während er ging und achtete nur auf sein Ziel, den dunklen sexy Slytherin der sich synchron mit den Körpern um ihn herum gewegte. Seine Blutsbrüder beobachteten seine Bewegungen von der Bar aus, denn sie wussten, das sie ihn nicht vor morgen Nacht wiedersehen würden. Obwohl er es noch nicht wusste, würde auch Severus den Club bald verlassen.

Severus sah ihn aus den Schatten auftauchen mit langen Beinen auf ihn zukommen. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten jede Bewegung des dunklen Fremden. Fasziniert von den leuchtenden Augen, in einem unbeschreiblich schönen Gesicht blieb er dort, wo er war und wartete auf den Mann.

_"Danser pour moi," flüsterte _Samael während er Severus' Ohr leckte. Er legte einen Arm und den Bauch seines Opfers und bewegte ihn beim Tanzen. Einer seiner Zähne kratzte am Ohrläppchen während er es leckte. Das Blut war sehr reichhaltig und lecker. "Komm mit mir, mein Geliebter," flüsterte er und nahm die Hand des anderen und nahm dessen lederegkleidetes Hinterteil, so dass dieser eine Errektion bekam.

Severus war perplex. Seine Augen blitzten und strahlten vor Verlangen. "Ja. Nimm mich mit dir." sein eiserner Wille war verschwunden. Er würde alles tun, was dieser Mann der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, verlangte, einfach alles.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crimson Moon 2/7

Character(s):Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione/Draco, implied Remus/Lucius,

Prompt:Midnight in the Ballroom

Rating:NC-17

Word Count:4000+

Summary: Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fullfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the cen­turies alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgot­ten, Severus Snape.

_**Author's: Calanor/SeulWolfe & Morganlefay1958**_

Author's Notes:Man-sex, threesome, No half blood prince... spoilers for for OoTP. Vampires, Elves, Fae/Seelie/Unseelie, Rom's, Werewolves, Werecats, Wereleopards, and Veelas... Thanks to **_Occasusvenustas_** for the read through...

Disclaimer:Not mine...just playing.. we'll put them back when we're done.. maybe...

_**pqpqpq**_

_**Chapter 2 has been edited for content.. **_

Samael lag schon seit dem Sonnenuntergang wach auf dem Bett. Severus lag schlafend neben ihm, und sein Atem war auf der Haut von Samael fühlbar. Samael ging in Gedanken das Geschehen von letzter Nacht durch. Während Samael langsam die Decke von seinem Partner herunterzog, betrachtete er das Zeichen, das er auf Severus' Kehle hinterlassen hatte. Sein Zeichen; Severus Snape würde nicht glücklich sein, aber die dunkle Kreatur gehörte nun ihm.

Der Zauber den er gesprochen hatte, gemeinsam mit dem jungfräulichen Biss, hatte ihn seit der Mitte der letzten Nacht schlafen lassen, aber er würde bald erwachen. Samael leckte und küsste seinen Weg langsam hinab zum Bauch. Er biss vorsichtig in eine der Brustwarzen, so dass etwas Blut austrat, welches er aufleckte – solch süsser Geschmack und solche Dunkelheit. Severus stöhnte leicht. Samael grinste. Wer hätte gedacht, das der Zaubertränkemeister solche Geräusche von sich geben konnte? Er wollte jedenfalls noch mehr hören.

"Meiner." flüsterte Samael in das Ohr.

Severus öffnete seine Augen, jene tiefen Augen, die deutliche Lust versprühten. "Euer." flüsterte er nun ebenfalls.

Samael glitt nun weiter hinab, hielt kurz mit seiner Zunge über dem Bauchnabel inne, woraufhin sein Gegenüber kurz aufheulte. Das Aufheulen war eine Mischung zwischen lachen und stöhnen – sein Liebhaber schien sehr kitzelig zu sein. Er lächelte und verstaute diese Information für später im Gedächtnis. Lange Finger spielten vorsichtig mit seinem Haar und bedeuteten ihm, fortzufahren. Er lächelte leicht und glitt vom Nabel weiter abwärts. Er glitt zwischen die Beine von Severus und hielt die Hüften mit seinen Armen, und lies seine Fingernägel über die Haut fahren. Er krümmte seine Finger unter den Knien von Severus und drückte diese vorsichtig auseinander.

"Sag mir, was du möchtest, mein Liebling." sagte Samael, während er mit seiner kalten Hand den Penis ergriff.

Severus stöhnte und rollte mit seinem Kopf. "Alles… berühr mich nur… bitte schmecke mich."

Zum Glück hatte Samael seine Fangzähne eingezogen, denn nun konnte er gehorchen und begann den Penis zu lecken --- sehr hart, da er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder um den Schaft herumfuhr. Er behielt den engen Griff um die Hüfte bei, und kontrollierte wieviel er den Penis in den Mund nahm. Er fühlte, wie sich die langen Beine um seinen Rücken schlossen. Er stöhnte vor Lust und stimulierte den Körper seines Partners was sehr lautes Stöhnen bei dem älteren Magier hervorrief.

Die Hände von Severus verkrallten sich im Bettlaken, damit er die Lust seines Körpers besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Lust wallte durch seinen Körper, beinahe mehr, als er verkraften konnte. Es hatte sich noch nie so gut angefühlt. Er wollte mehr – er wollte von dem Mann genommen werden. Er fühlte, wie er fast zum Orgasmus kam und sein Unterkörper immer heftiger reagierte. Seine Hoden zogen sich immer enger an den Körper und sein Körper bereitete sich auf den Orgasmus vor. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller. Schweiss bedeckte seinen Körper.

Kurz bevor er kam, sprach Samael einen Zauber, der den Orgasmus hinauszögerte. Er hob seinen Kopf aus lauter Frustration.

"Langsam, mein kleiner – es ist es wert, glaub mir." flüsterte Samael, während Severus auf das Bett drückte. Er sah lange und tief in die Augen von Se­verus, während seine Fangzähne erschienen und er wusste, das seine Augen nun hell grün leuchteten.

"Komm jetzt für mich mein Kleiner!" befahl Samael, kurz bevor er sich hinabbeugte und mit seinen Fangzähnen in die Halsschlagader eindrang und sein Blut nahm. In dem Moment als Samael's Fangzähne die Haut durchdrangen, erlosch der Zauber von Samael und Severus hatte einen so heftigen Orgasmus das er aufschrie. Sein Rücken hob sich von dem Bett und seine Augen rollten in den Kopf. Wellen von Ekstase rollten durch seinen Körper, während sein Samen den Körper verliess und das Blut in den Mund jenes Mannes floss, der ihn besass. Sein Orgasmus dauerte noch einige Minuten --- länger als je zuvor.

Als das Gefühl nachliess, trat Samael zurück, zog seine Fangzähne wieder ein und leckte die Wunden sauber, die sich von selbst schlossen. Er lehnte sich hinab und küsste die Wunde vorsichtig. Ausserdem leckte er den Körper seines Partners sauber, und es schmeckte ähnlich wie Blut. Severus' Atem verlangsamte sich und sein Körper glitzerte vor Schweiss. Mit verschleierten Augen beobachtete er Samael verliebt und berührte mit der Hand dessen Gesicht.

"Deiner." flüsterte er.

"Ja, mein kleiner, du gehörst mir." sagte Samael, während er den Körper von Severus mit seinem eigenen bedeckte. Warme Arme umschlungen ihn, hielten ihn fest, während er sein Gesicht gegen den Nacken von Severus lehnte und den Geruch einatmete. Er fühlte sanfte Lippen an seinem Ohr, gefolgt von einer Zunge. Sein eigener Penis war noch immer erregt und er drückte gegen den Warmen Körper ihm gegenüber. Lange Beine wandten sich eng um ihn herum und Severus bewegte sich so, das Samael besseren Zugang hatte.

Er hob seinen Kopf und Severus küsste ihn heftig. Ihre Zungen spielten in den Mündern mit einander. Severus' Haar hatte sich gelöst und sich über das Kissen verteilt. Samael griff danach und spielte mit seinen Fingern darin, während sie sich küssten. Das Gefühl ihrer schweiss-getränkten Körper nebeneinander war wunderschön, und Samael konnte fühlen, das der Penis von Severus wieder hart wurde. Er wollte diesen Körper besitzen, in seinem Partner sein und ihn ganz für sich vereinnahmen. Er brach den Kuss ab und erhob sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Als er seinen Körper anhob, glitten die Beine von Severus von seinem Rücken und gaben ihn frei.

"Dreh dich um, Kleiner. Ich werde dich nun nehmen."

Während Samael sich auf seine Knie erhob, war die einzgiste Reaktion von Severus die, das er sich auf den Bauch drehte und seinen Kopf auf die Arme legte, und dann wartete. Samael betrachtete den wunderschönen, blassen Körper vor ihm, und genoss den Anblick der Blässe. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über den engen Unterkörper und über den Rücken; hinauf zu den Schultern und lehnte sich dann hinab auf den Körper von Severus. Er küsste den Weg hinab von einer Schulter und streichelte dabei das Haar von Severus.

Gerade als Samael das Zeichen von Severus küssen wollte, erklang ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür und der Ruf, "Mein Lord."

Er schloss seine Augen und stieg schnell aus dem Bett. "Bleib liegen, kleiner." Er nahm seine Robe, die er anzog und öffnete dann seinem engen Freund und Diener die Tür. "Was ist los?" fragte er, da er wusste, das Gabe ihn nur dann stören würde, wenn es unvermeidlich war.

Vor ihm stand ein gut gebauter, in eine knappe Robe gekleideter Mann, der ihm nun sagte, wieso er ihn störte. Gabe schluckte nervös. "Mein Lord. Wir haben Gäste. Sie kommen als Beauftragte eines gewissen Lord Voldemort. Sie bitten umgehend um eine Audienz mit euch und euren Stellvertretern."

Samael knurrte und zeigte seine Fangzähne. "Ich werde sie um Mitternacht im Ballsaal treffen." er dachte kurz nach und sagte noch. "Schickt Jäger in die Stadt und durchsucht diese. Sucht nach allen, die dort fremd sind. Menschen mit einem Zeichen auf ihrem linken Oberarm, das einen Schädel und eine Schlange zeigt. Sie bezeichnen sich selbst als Todesser."

"Ja mein Lord."

"Sie hätten uns eigentlich nicht finden dürfen, Gabe." sagte Harry dessen Augen vor Wut glühten.

"Ein Verräter?" fragte Gabe, mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hoffen wir es nicht, mein Freund." Harry schaute kurz über seine Schulter. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah Gabe, das die Augen wieder normal waren.

"Ich entschuldige mich für die Unterbrechung, mein Lord. Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern." sagte Gabe und ging schnell die Halle entlang.

Samael trat von der Tür zurück und schloss diese wieder. Severus sass nur mit der Decke bekleidet auf dem Bett. "Kleiner?"

"Mein Name ist Severus Snape." war die Antwort von ihm.

Harry grinste während er an das Bett trat. Oh der kleine Mann möchte also spielen. Er hielt vor ihm inne, berührte mit seinen Fingern die Haare und das Kinn von Severus. "Ich weiss, wer du bist, aber du bist auch mein Haustier."

Severus atmete tief ein. "Du bist ein Vampir."

"Ja und du trägst mein Zeichen. Du gehörst jetzt für immer mir."

Severus schloss seine Augen. Was zog ihn nur zu diesem Wesen hin? Dann erinnerte er sich. Er hatte jene Zauber entfernt, die Dumbledore ihm vor so vielen Jahren auferlegt hatte, als er zum Spion wurde. Er stammte aus einer uralten Blutlinie der dunklen Veela. Dieser Mann war sein Partner – ein Vampir, aber gleichzeitig auch ein mächtiger Mann. Er lächelte leicht und lehnte sich in die Berührungen.

Samael fühlte die Bewegungen der Magie erneut, ähnlich der die er in der Bar gefühlt hatte. "Du bist kein Mensch, oder."

"Ich stamme aus einer uralten Blutlinie den dunklen Veela." sagte Severus während er die Stelle am Arm rieb, wo früher das Dunkle Mal gesessen hatte. "Ich war früher...von einer dunklen Kreatur markiert worden, die sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte. Meine Blutlinie wurde vor vielen Jahren versteckt, so dass er meine wahre Natur nicht erkennen konnte." Harry schaute auf den Oberarm. Er fragte sich, wieso das Mal fort war, wenn der Dunkle Lord noch lebte.

Severus sah Samael's verwundeten Blick auf den Oberarm. "Ich musste mich in den Schatten des Todes begeben, damit das Mal verschwand. Als ich noch jünger war, wollte der Dunkle Lord mich wegen meiner Künste bei den Zaubertränken und drängte mich massiv... Albus Dumbledore, mein Mentor, bat mich, beiden zu dienen...als ein Spion des Lichtes. Er sprach jene Zauber, die meine Veela-Natur verdeckten."

"Und jetzt?" fragte Samael während er sich neben Severus setzte.

"Meine Dienste als Spion sind schon lange vorbei..." Er zögerte. "Ich musste sie freiwillig aufgeben."

"Sie glauben also, das du tod bist." sagte Samael und ergriff die Hand von Severus, die er nun leise streichelte.

"Ja, ich verbrachte seit dem viel Zeit in der Muggelwelt. Meine Tarnung wurde immer offensichtlicher so das ich sie aufgab. Schliesslich führten meine Veela-Sinne mich in die Bar, und dort…warst du. Ich bin jetzt dein Eigentum." sagt er und lehnte sich an Samael.

"Erzähl mir mehr." flüsterte Samael, während er seinen Arm um Severus legte.

Severus liess seinen Kopf hängen...sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich bin dein Untergebener. Aber ich bin auch dein Beschützer."

"Du magst mein Untergebener im Schlafzimmer sein, aber ich möchte dein Feuer… deine Überzeugung, ausserhalb des selbigen haben. Du bist mein gleichgestellter und mein Partner. Für immer."

"Für immer," flüsterte Severus, während er Samael in die Augen sah. Samael strich ihm das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Samael legte seine Robe ab. Dann drehte er Severus um und zog die Decke von dessen Körper. "Bereite dich auf mich vor, Severus." Samael's Hände wanderten hinab auf den Po von Severus, und berührten die Afteröffnung. "Ich möchte ganz tief in dich eindringen. Ich möchte dich meinen Namen schreien hören während du ebenfalls kommst, sobald du in mich eingedrungen bist."

Severus bekam schwarze Augen-- sein Verlangen und die Lust umgaben ihn. Samael hielt seine Hand auf und eine kleine Kristallflasche erschien. Er nahm den Stöpsel ab und wartete, das Severus seine Finger hinhielt, bevor er die Flüssigkeit darauf verteilte.

"Mehr, Severus," befahl er. Er verlangte. "öffne dich für mich." Harry beobachtete ihn und wusste, der nie genug von diesem Mann bekommen konnte. Niemals.

Severus nahm mehr Finger, streckte sich und bereitete sich auf seinen Meister vor. Seinen Liebhaber. "Nimm mich bitte, Meister."

Samael's glühten einen Moment. "Nicht Meister sondern Milord." der Name ähnelte zu sehr dem des Dunklen Lords.

"Bitte nehmt mich, Milord." er schnurrte, und flehte ihn an, während seine Haut vor Erregung immer röter wurde.

Samael nahm seinen Penis und führte diesen zu dem entspannten Eingang von Severus. "Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Ein Verstand." diese Worte gingen über Severus Lippen. "Sag sie, Severus. Sag sie, während ich dich nehme, mein Haustier."

Mit grossen Augen sagte Severus stöhnend, "Eine Seele. Ein Herz," während sein Liebhaber in ihn eindragn und immer tiefer glitt. "Ein Verstand." er legte seinen Kopf zurück und sein Haar lag auf dem Bauch von Severus. Die Magie wirbelte um sie herum. Gold und Silber gemischt mit grünen und blauen Tönen um gab sie. Samael's Fangzähne bissen in den Bauch und es fing an zu bluten.

Als er das Blut aufnahm, wurde die die Magie noch stärker. Severus stöhnte lauter. "Schneller, kleiner."

Er leckte die Wunde. "Komplettiere uns." befahl er mit einer vor Erregung triefenden Stimme, während er mit seinen Händen über dem warmen Körper fuhr, der sich gegen seinen kalten bewegte, bevor er eine Hand um Severus herum führte.

"Oh Ja!" schrie Severus während er die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Er berührte das Gesicht von Samael, hielt es fest und führte seine Zunge in dessen Mund – wo er das Blut schmeckte. Er schmeckte die Magie in der Luft. Er war so nah, während er spürte wie seine Seele die Seele unter ihm berührte – und eines wurde mit Samael – seinem Lord und Seelenpartner. Keiner von beiden würde mehr allein sein.

Ein intensives Gefühl durchfuhr ihn, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen, als er auf Samael's Bauch einen Organsmus hatte. Sein Lord ergriff seine Hüfte und drang immer wtiefer in ihn ein und kam schliesslich auch und füllte ihn mit Wärme. Sie blieben beide Eng neben einander liegen, während die Wellen die Verbindung beendeten.

Schwer atemdn flüsterte Samael zu Severus, "Nie mehr allein. Nie mehr, mein kleiner." Se­verus' einzigste Reaktion war, das er ihn noch enger hielt und sein Gesicht im Nacken von Samael vergrub. Keiner bewegte sich für einige Zeit. Schliesslich setzte sich Severus auf und bewegte sich zur Seite, aber Samael hinderte ihn daran und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. "No. Nein ich möchte mit dir verbunden bleiben. Wenn du wieder aufwachst, werde ich dich erneut nehmen."

Einige Zeit später wurde Samael durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entglitt Severus, als er sich vorsichtig von ihm löste und leise aufstand. "Bleib liegen, kleiner. Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte Samael während er einen Tempus-Zauber sprach. Es waren noch drei Stunden bis zum Treffen mit den Lackeien von Voldemort. Er zog eine einfache Robe über und trat hinaus in sein Wohnzimmer. Gabe, Tempeste, und Dori­an standen in der Mitte des Raumes und drehten sich bei seinem Eintreten um.

"Seid gegrüsst meine Freunde." sagte Samael zu seinen engsten Freunden und zu seiner Familie. "Berichte bitte Gabe."

"Die Jäger fanden 30 dieser Todesser in der Stadt. Jacob und Marcus befragen sie während wir reden," ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

Tempeste atemte tief ein. "Es scheint, das sie einen Imperio-Fluch auf eine der jungen Werkatzen sprachen. Sidney… sie ist noch mitgenommen. Angelina hat sie im Ostflügel ruhig gestellt."

"Wer war es?" fragte Samael knurrend, und seine Augen leuchtetem. "Wer hat einen der unsrigen berührt?"

"Es war Bella's Signatur," sagte Dorian, der sehr verärgert über seine Familie aus früheren Zeiten war.

"Sidney geht es gut – es gab keine Nebenwirkungen?" Samael's Sorge um eine der Jüngsten ihrer Familie war deutlich sichtbar.

Cadeyrn betrat leise den Raum. "Sidney geht es dem Umständen entsprechend gut. Angelina musste sie Ruhigstellen damit sie diese Bitch nicht jagen geht."

"Es wäre ihr Recht. Aber Angelina war klug genujg, sie ruhigzustellen. Wir werden Voldemort eine Botschaft schicken, das er unsere Art nicht verletzen darf." Samael trat zurück und nahm sich ein Glas Wein. "Wurde der Rat zusammengerufen?"

"Ich habe die Nachricht sofort abgeschickt, nachdem Gabe uns unterrichtete," sagte Tempeste.

"Gut. Schickt mir bitte Angelina sobald sie bei Sidney fertig ist. Stellt bitte Wachen rund um Sids Raum auf. Sie soll nicht gestört werden."

Gabe verbeugte sich und verliess den Raum, so dass die vier Freunde alleine waren. "Nun?" fragte Dorian.

"Nun was." schaute seinen weisshaarigen Bruder an.

"Also wirklich Jungs!" Tempeste schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Samael an. "Hast du ihn markiert oder nicht... 'flüsternd' Snape?"

Samael grinste. "Ich tat mehr als das."

"Bravo, Bruder." sagte Dorian grinsend, mit einem fiesen Glitzern in den Augen.

"Das würde ich auch sagen. Die Magie vorhin hat uns alle geweckt. Ihr habt den gesamten Palast zum Beben gebracht!" Cadeyrn grinste fies. "Und, wie war er?"

Samael lächelte. "Perfekt."

Ein leises Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören. "Herein." rief Samael, während er sich selbst einen ruhigeren Ausdruck gab. Eine kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau trat ein. Sie schien viel jünger zu sein, als sie wirklich war, und ihr Haar war hochgesteckt. Die einzigsten Zeichen für ihr hohes Alter waren die wenigen weissen Haare. Weiche braune Augen erkannten jedes Detail und sie bewegte sich schnell und selbstsicher. Die dunkelblauen Roben die sie trug, hatten sehr alte Zeichnungen.

Angelina, die dunkle Perle der Räume des Crimson Moon Coven, war ein echtes Juwel. Sie umsorgte die Mitglieder und Besucher des Coven, und das mit sanfter aber eiserner Faust.

"Zum Grusse, Mein Lord. Wie kann ich euch heute Nacht helfen?"

Da war ein leichtes Glitzern in ihren Augen und ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ihr Lord hatte endlich seinen Partner gefunden – die andere Hälfte seiner Seele. Jetzt, am Abend bevor sich sein Schicksal entscheiden würde, war Samael nicht mehr alleine. Er hatte nun einen Partner an seiner Seite. Einen Mächtigen Partner nebenbei, wenn man die magischen Wellen, welche die Grundmauern des Hauses erschüttert hatten, als Hinweis nahm. Dies würde eine sehr mächtige Vereinigung sein.

"Darf ich euch zu eurer Vereinigung gratulieren, mein Lord."

Samael lächelte sachte, während er zur Tür zum Schlafzimmer schaute. Eine kurze Handbewegung später war ein Stille-Zauber auf der Tür.

"Ich kannte ihn schon von früher." Angelina bekam grosse Augen. "Er war...unser Lehrer. Wir freundeten uns an, bevor wir verschwanden." Samael hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er fortfuhr. "Er weiss noch nicht, „wer" ich bin, Lady Angelina. Er wird es aber heute Nacht erfahren, während des Festes." Samael seuftzte. "Wir werden ein Bad nehmen und dann wirst du ihm beim Ankleiden helfen. Er wird heute nacht unsere Farben tragen."

"Ja mein Lord. Wissen eure Stellvertreter davon?"

Samael überlegte einen Moment. "Informiere bitte Gwen."

"Wie ihr wünscht."

"Angelina, sein Name ist Severus... und er besitzt mein Herz."

Angelina nickte, und da er ihren Gesichtsausdruck kannte sagte er. "Er gehört zu uns."

Samael lächelte die Frau an, welche wie eine Mutter für sie alle war. Sie kümmerte sich um sie und schien immer zu wissen, was am nötigsten war. Sie hatte sein absolutes Vertrauen.

"Da ich mich noch mit meinen Stellvertretern vor Mitternacht unterhalten muss, werde ich duschen und mich anziehen, danach sollst du ihm bitte beim Baden und anziehen helfen. "Führe ihn bitte zu mir, bevor wir die Halle betreten."

"Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, Mein Lord, wie um einen der unsrigen."

Samael begann sich umzudrehen, zögerte aber und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. "Er könnte etwas …schwierig sein." Die anderen drei Personen im Raum kicherten, da sie wussten, wie zutreffend die Aussage war.

"Er kann manchmal ein Bastard sein." sagte Cadeyrn, während er eine Augenbraue gen Samael hob. Tem­peste lachte nur.

Dorian lächelte. "Angelina, meine Liebe, du wirst alle Hände voll zu tun haben mir Severus."

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern." sie musste übermütig grinsen. Samael nickte, denn er wusste, das Severus ihr keine Probleme bereiten würde, wandte sich dann um und ging wieder in seine Räume, während die anderen lachten.

Samael duschte schnell, trocknete sich ab und verliess das Badezimmer, und als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, bemerkte er das Angelina gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und seine Räume betrat. Er nahm sich die Kleidung die für ihn vorgesehen war und ging in die Ankleide um zuzuschauen. Die kleine Frau hatte gerade die Decke zurückgezogen. Sa­mael grinste, während er auf die Reaktion von Severus wartete.

Dunkle Augen öffneten sich langsam und wurden immer grösser, als er die Frau sah, die ihn anstarrte... nicht sein Partner, den er erwartet hätte.

"Madam!" sagte er und griff schnell nach der Decke. "Ich muss doch bitten!"

"Ich habe schon andere nackte Männer gesehen, Mein Lord." sagte sie und zog wieder an der Decke. Samael war ausser Sichtweite, und schaute zu, während er sich anzog. Als er seine Jacke schloss, trat er hervor.

"Partner. Dies ist Lady Angelina. Sie wird dir beim Baden und Anziehen heute abend helfen. Er schaute in die Augen von Severus und hatte so seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Benimm dich bitte." Er schnurrte, bevor er sich hinablehnte und ihn küsste. Er stand dann auf und gab Angelina einen aufmunternden Blick, bevor er hinaus ging – um das Kichern zu vermeiden, das in ihm aufstieg.

Während Severus abgelenkt war, hatte Angelina die Decke endgültig entfernt und vor ihr lag der nackte Mann. Er schnappte alarmiert nach Luft, setzte sich dann auf und ergriff dann das nächste Kissen, um sich zu bedecken. "Madam, bitte! Ich kann selbst duschen."

"Sie werden Baden und das Shampoo und die Seife benutzen. Das Bad wartet schon." sagte sie ihm nebenher und begann damit die Decke zusammenzulegen und sie ans Ende des Bettes zu legen.

"Duschen." sagte Severus in ernstem Tonfall zur Frau.

"Baden." wiederholte sie.

"Duschen," sagte er fast knurrend, aber er wollte seinen Lord nicht enttäuschen.

"Sie werden baden, ODER ich werde sie in den Badekessel stecken und selbst waschen, Verstanden?" Angelina war vor Severus getreten, während er auf der Bettkante sass und drohte ihm mit dem Finger, als wenn er ein unartiges Kind war.

"Ich hatte schon eine Mutter!" sagte er knurrend.

"Nun, jetzt haben sie eine weitere!" informierte ihn Angelina selbstsicher.

Severus wusste, das er geschlagen war, als selbst sein Temperament als Tränkemeister nicht bei dieser Frau wirkte. Sie schien das selbe Temperament zu besitzen.

"Nun, bevor das Badewasser kalt wird, würden sie sich bitte dorthin bewegen. Wir müssen sie noch in die Farben des Coven einkleiden, und sie müssen Perfekt aussehen für meinen Lord." Angelina ergriff Severus' Oberarm und zog ihn empor, so dass sie ihn zum Bad führen konnte. Stand auf und ging von ihr weg, bevor sie ihm einen Klapps auf den Hintern geben konnte. Seine Augen wirkten recht irritiert.

"Jetzt aber Beeilung!" sagte sie und stand mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften und ernstem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür. Sie war es gewohnt, das ihre „Kinder" nicht mir ihr diskutierten.

Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss sagte sie. "Eine kleine Warnung. Wenn ich denke, das es nicht gut genug ist, werde ich sie wieder in das Bad stecken und es selbst machen."

Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihm. "NIEMALS!"

"Ich werde es tun, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, kleiner Meister, Little Master!" rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg als sie zum Bett zurückging.

Ein Becken mit Klauenfüssen erwartete ihn, gefüllt bis zum Rand mit heissem Wasser. Verschiedene Flaschen standen auf einem Tisch. Er atmete tief ein, während er in das Becken stieg, und das heisse Wasser seine Muskeln entspannte. Seine sehr empfindlichen Sinne nahmen viele Gerüche im Wasser wahr – die Wirkstoffe des magischen Enigma sowie lange für vergessen gehaltene andere Stoffe. Er atmete sie ein und erkannte bald die Gerüche; Frankincense, Rosemarin, Lavender, Neroli, und Verbena. Sie waren eine wohltuende Kombination und er lächelte während er tiefer ins Becken glitt.

Ein tiefer seuftzer entwich ihm, als er sich entspannte.

"Benötigen sie etwas, Kleiner Meister?"

Severus setzte sich abrupt auf und verteilte dabei viel Wasser auf dem Boden.

'Kleiner Meister, also wirklich', dachte Severus. "Nein danke, Madam." sagte er knurrend, während er sich einen Handschuh sowie die bereit liegende Seife nahm. Nachdem er den Handschuh angezogen hatte, brachte er die Seife vor die Nase und roch daran, bevor er sie wieder ablegte. "Schade das ich es nicht geniessen kann."

"Ihr werdet dafür später Zeit genug haben, wenn es keine Besprechungen mehr gibt." er schaute mit grossen Augen zur Tür.

"Und sie hat die Ohren einer Fledermaus!" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das ist eine Notwendigkeit, kleiner Meister, wenn man so viele Kinder zu versorgen hat, wie ich!" Severus schaute zur geschlossenen Tür.

Als Severus fertig war, hatte er seine Haare dreimal gewaschen und sich selbst fast wund gescheuert, selbst die Zehen und die Ohren, für den Fall das diese verrückte Frau ihr Versprechen einhalten wollte.

Als er aus dem Bad in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, bemerkte er, das Angelina schon auf ihn wartete. "Setzen," sagte sie und deutete auf einen einfachen Stuhl. "zuerst die Haare, dann die Kleidung."

Er wusste, das eine Diskussion nicht helfen würde; er ging leise zum Stuhl und setzte sich, allerdings von ihr abgewandt. Sie hob die Bürste und begann sein Haar zu kämmen-- es war auch so weich. Er schloss seine Augeen und genoss diese Behandlumg. An­gelina konnte sein Gesicht im Spiegel sehen und lächelte. Sie sprach einen leichten Trocknungszauber während sie ihn kämmte. Als es trocken und glatt war, klammerte sie es leicht und sicherte es mit einfachen Bändern.

Angelina nahm nun eine Flasche, füllte etwas vom Inhalt in ihre Hände und begann dann, die Vorderseite von Severus damit einzureiben, angefangen an den Füssen.

"Madam?" fragte er. "Ich glaube, das ich ich auch." er betrachtete sie besorgt, und fragte sie, wieviel von ihm sie mit dem Öl einreiben wollte.

"Kleiner Meister, dies ist Teil meiner Aufgaben für euch und meinen Lord." sie hörte nicht auf ihn zu massieren während sie sprach.

"Madam Bitte!" Severus stand auf und versuchte von ihr wegzugehen.

Angelina gab ihm einen erneuten Klapps auf den Po,während er sich erneut drehte. "Hinsetzen!"

Severus erkannte, das er nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet nicht weit kommen würde, weshalb er sich wieder setzte, noch immer irritiert darüber, das die kleine Frau ihn so herumkommandieren konnte. Er seuftzte abgrundtief und versuchte still zu sitzen und die kleinen Hände zu ignorieren die seine Haut einölten. Albus und Lucius würden über ihn lachen, wenn sie je davon hörten. Der böse Tränkemeister – überrumpelt von einer kleinen Frau. Er dachte zu sich selbst, das er es seinem Lord irgendwie heimzahlen würde.

Angelina musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und bewegte sich schnell und effizient, um den neuen Kleinen Meister nicht noch weiter zu verunsichern. Er wurde so schnell rot. Sie reinigte ihre Hände an einem Handtuch als sie fertig war und hob dann eine schwarze Hose auf und zog sie ihm an. Als sie bei den Knien angekommen war, sagte sie zu ihm „Aufstehen!"

Severus stand ergeben da und lies sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Sie zog eine Lederhose sanft über seine Beine. Fähige Finger befestigten sie schnell. Sie trat nun weg und holte ein blutrotes Hemd. Sie half ihm, es anzuziehen.

Angelina trat zurück und betrachtete ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. Im Zopf oder lose? Überlegte sie.

"Nicht zusammengebunden." sagte sie laut. Severus fühlte sich wie eine Kleiderpuppe.

"Setzen sie sich, Kleiner Meister."

"Warum nennen sie mich eigentlich Kleiner Meister, Madam?" fragte er, nachdem er wieder sass.

Angelina durchsuchte gerade kleine, bestickte Kisten auf dem Tisch. Sie wandte sich lächelnd um. "Es steht ihnen." sie fuhr un mit ihrer Suche fort und legte immer wieder Kisten zur seite.

Er hob elegant eine Augenbraue. "Klein?" es kam keine Atnwort - Angelina unterdrückte ein Lächeln; ein kleiner Witz ihrerseits. Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und blieb ruhig.

"Schon gefunden!" sagte sie, als sie einen silbernen Torc mit Schlangenabbildungen und Runen des Schutzes aufhob. Die Enden hatten löcher, Angelina durchsuchte mehrere weitere Kisten, bevor sie das fand, was sie suchte. Sie führte es durch die Schlaufen und Severus sah ein silbernes Kreuz, in das Mondsteine eingelegt waren. Sie legte das Kreuz und das Torc zusammen auf den Tisch und wandte sich Severus wieder zu. Sie überprüfte die Zeit auf der Uhr an der Wand.

"Es ist fast Zeit. Hebt bitte die Haare an, damit ich dies befestigen kann."

Er hob sein Haar an, wie sie es sagte und hielt es für sie aus dem Weg, während sie ein Torc um sinen Hals befestigte und es ausrichtete.

Severus legte seinen Zopf hinter seine Schultern und beboachtete die ältere Frau ruhig, die nun ein Kreuz an einem Ring aufhob.

"Was ist das, und warum muss ich es tragen?" fragte er, als er die Magie um ihn herum spürte, als sie den Anhänger mit dem Kreuz befestigte.

"Mein Lord wird euch alles erklären." sagte sie und beendete schnell die Arbeiten am Anhänger und trat zurück. "Aufstehen. Umdrehen!" sie trat zurück und beobachtete ihn, und stellte sicher, das alles so aussah, wie es sein sollte. Sie nickte leicht als sie zufrieden war.

"Muss ich Schuhe tragen?" fragte er, während er auf seine nackten Füsse schaute.

"Nein, mein Lord liebt die...nackten Füsse." sagte sie mit einem Schmunzeln. "Also los, Beeilung! Sie warten auf uns. Wir lassen den Rat nie warten." als er sich nicht schnell genug bewegte, gab sie ihm erneut einen Klapps auf das Hinterteil.

"Madam! Würden sie bitte aufhören, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln!" Severus starrte sie an, während er die Türen zur Halle erreichten.

"Dann bewegt euch schneller." befahl sie ihm, während sie die Tür öffnete und ihn hindurch liess.

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N: some major editing to comply with policies.. just jump over to hpfandom and search up Calanor.. and the complete unedited chapter will be there.. and sorry for not updating.. wouldn't let me upload here.. **_

_**Crimson Moon was written by Calanor/SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:JK owns them all.. the plot is ours.. and the other Characters you don't recogni­ze..**_

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor...**_

_**Warning: Remember this is slash folks..**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**pqpqpq**_

In Rumänien, tief in den Karpathischen Bergen, befindet sich eine Zuflucht für jene die unterdrückt werden; verachtet dafür das sie mehr als einfache Magier sind. Für jene, die sich unterscheiden; für jene die dunkle Kreaturen sind.

Für alle diese ist es eine Heimat.

Es gibt zauber und Schutzzauber, die gemeinsam von Magiern, Vampiren, Sidhe, Fae, Elfen, und Rom zum Schutz der Heimat gesprochen wurden.

Schutzzauber und Sprüche umgeben den Ort der Zuflucht – starke und uralte Zauber, gesprochen von Zauberern, den Vampiren, den Sidhe, den Fae, den Elfen, und den Rom. Diese wurden im starken Verlangen nach Liebe, Schutz und Sicherheit vor der Aussenwelt, welche sie nicht verstehen will. Aber in dieser Nacht, am Abend des Schicksals, hatte das wahre Böse ihre Gemeinschaft betreten. Hatte ihre Sicherheit verletzt, indem sie eines der ihrigen Kinder benutzten. Allein dafür hatten sie ihre Leben verwirkt. Es würde keine Gnade für sie geben.

Einer nach dem anderen trafen sie ein; die Clans, die Mitglieder des Rates der Zwölf. Sie wussten, das hier Gerechtigkeit fair und schnell über die Täter kommen würde. Ein jedes Wesen, ob Mensch oder Zauberer, wusste das, sobald sie den Raum betraten, sie gleichgestellte waren. Brüder. Dies war das Wesen der Konklave der Versteckten.

Der Ballsal der Burg des Crimson Moon Coven war der neutrale Ort für die Treffen des Konklave. Ein Besprechungsort für Argumente, Diskussionen, Debatten, Tänze, Parties und Feierlichkeiten…dies war der Ort der Gemeinschaft. Ein jeder nahm seinen Sitzplatz am halbmondförmigen Tisch ein, und wartete auf das Auftauchen des Vampirlords und seiner Vertreter.

Als sich die Hauttüren öffneten, und sie eintraten, erfreute der Anblick alle Anwesenden. Die Überraschung wurde bald durch Freude ersetzt. Es freute sie, das der Lord einen Partner gefunden hatte, der in die Farben des Coven gekleidet war. Der Vampirlord, der respektiert und geehrt wurde, hatte endlich seinen Parner gefunden.

Nur wenige Augenblicke vorher warteten Samael und die anderen auf Lady Angelina, welche Severus mitbrachte. Als sie in den kleinen Raum traten, raubte ihm der Anblick seines Partners den Atem – schönheit, Unschuld und Macht strahlten von ihm aus. Die Unschuld war nie Ein Wort, das auch Severus Snape zutraf. Aber hier war er. Samael hätte nicht stolzer sein können. Das Leben machte nun endgültig einen Sinn für ihn. Er hielt ihm die Hand uhn und Severus trat vor. Lady Angelina strahlte vor Stolz, während Samael sie anlächelte und ihr dankbar zunickte. Severus kam herüber. Er schritt mit Stolz und Vertrauen in den Augen zu seinem Lord. Es war dieser Mann den sie an der Seite des Vampirlords sahen, der die Farben des Coven – blutrot und schwarz – trug.

Selbst angedenk der Umstände die den Coven heute zusammenbrachten, so waren sie durchaus bereit, diese zu vergessen und zu feiern. In ihrer Gesamtheit standen sie auf und applaudierten und hiessen die neue schöne Kreatur in ihren Reihen willkommen.

Samael ging in die Mitte des Tisches; Severus sass zu seiner Rechten, und die anderen zu seiner Linken. "Meine Brüder Kin, ich heisse euch willkommen. Selbst ob der wichtigen Gründe die uns zusammenbringen. Ich möchte, das ihr meinen Partner Severus willkommen heisst. Er ist mein Herz und meine Seele."

"Willkommen!" riefen die Stimmen durch den Raum. Samael bewegte seine Hand und alle setzten sich. Samael blieb stehen.

"Botschafter desjenigen, der sich als Dunkler Lord Voldemort bezeichnet, haben unsere Domäne betreten – unsere Heimat. Gewalt und dunkle Magie zwangen einen der unsrigen dazu, ihnen den Eintritt zu ermöglichen."

"Wer wurde verletzt?" fragte ein Ältester der Rom und lehnte sich dabei vor und wartete auf die Antwort.

"Sidney. Lady Angelina hat sie ruhig gestellt. Wachen und Zauber beschützen sie, während sie schläft."

"Wieso sind sie gekommen?" fragte der Älteste der Dunkelelfen. "Wir weigerten uns schon im ersten Krieg, ihm zu helfen."

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber sie kamen diesmal nicht alleine. Ich sandte Jäger aus, um festzustellen ob sie allein als Botschafter kamen. Sie fanden dreissig dieser Männer. Marcus und Ja­cob vernehmen sie gerade." Samael stand vor der rothaarigen Frau von kleiner Statur. Die Grösse war bei den Werkatzen nicht wichtig. Oft genug unterschätzte der Feind sie in der Schlacht genau deshalb. "Anita von den Werkatzen, ich würde es begrüssen, wenn ihr und eure Wachen meinen Jägern bei ihrem Sport helfen würdet."

"Wir nehmen euer Angebot gerne an, Lord Samael." die kleine Frau wandte sich um und nickte ihren Wachen zu. Vier Personen verliessen den Raum.

Ein anderer stand auf, Ryu von den Drachen. "Bevor wir hier her kamen, trafen wir einen grossen Mann. Er nannte sich selbst Rubeus Hagrid, von Hogwarts. Er suchte ebenfalls die Konklave und sagte das er von Albus Dumbledore und dem Orden des Phönix geschickt worden sei. Er kam nicht alleine."

Samael sah das sich seine ältesten Freunde versteiften, selbst Severus. "Wie viele?"

"Vier Männer. Darunter ein Werwolf, der nach dem Weg zu den Clans fragte, um ihnen seinen Respekt zu zollen. Ich sagte ihnen, das sie in der Taverne warten sollten, bis sie jemand holen kommt, sofern das Konklave dies wünscht."

"Rorric, nimm vier Männer mit und hole die Reisenden." sagte Samael und wandte sich an alle. "Diese Reisenden kommen nicht als eine Gefahr. Ich werde mich mit ihnen treffen wenn wir jene abgeurteilt haben, die zu uns kamen und nichts anderes im Sinne haben, uns zu schaden – uns Glauben zu lassen, das sie uns als Gleichberechtigte sehen, wenn sie uns doch nur als Opferlämmer betrachten. Ich werde nicht der Sklave eines anderen sein."

Zarek von den Werwölfen stand auf und sagte. "Ist dies der Wunsch der Konklave?"

Dimas war ein grosser, eleganter Mann, dessen Augen blau leuchteten. "Dies ist der Wille der Elfen."

Einer nach dem anderen stand auf und stimmte zu.

"So soll es sein."

Samael setzte sich neben seinen Partner. "Was auch immer passieren wird, sei nicht überrascht, was dabei heraus kommt. Ich werde alles später erklären."

Severus sah in das Gesicht seines Lords und er sah nichts als Ehrlichkeit und Wahrheit. "In Ordnung mein Lord."

pqpqpq

Die Grossen Türen öffneten sich und sechs Personen traten ein – ein gross gebauter Mann dem fünf weitere folgten. Hinter ihnen folgte eine Gruppe von Vampiren und Dunkelelfen. Die Schatten versteckten sie sehr gut, während sie sich verteilten und auf den Einsatz warteten.

Eiu Muskel in Samael's Kiefer zuckte. Bella Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew – gehasste Feinde. Es hatte begonnen.

Peter würde für den Tod seiner Eltern und von Cedric bezahlen, aber auch für die Haftstrafe seines Vormunds.

Armand hielt einige Schritte vor Samael an und trat zur Seite…

"Meine Lords und Ladies, ich präsentiere euch die Botschafter des Dunklen Lords Voldemort, die mit dem Konklave reden wollen."

"Danke, Armand." sagte Samael, bevor der Diener die Besucher vorstellen konnte. Armand nickte und verliess den Raum.

Samael sah, das Severus leicht zusammenzuckte bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Einer der Todesser sah ihn an. Er knurrte leise. Besonders, als Bella leise fluchte.

Er legte eine Hand auf das Knie von Severus. "Sprecht, Menschen."

Bella Lestrange ging nach vorne. "Ich komme im Auftrag meines Lords und er bietet euch eine Allianz an."

„Sagt euren Namen, Mensch," sagte Azariel von den Sidhe und stand auf. "Ich bin Azariel von den Sidhe."

Sie zögerte einen Moment lang. Wie konnten sie es wagen, so mit ihr zu reden. "Bella Lestrange." sagte sie dann.

Hinter Samael's Stuhl knurrte Dorian leise. Sie war eine Schande für die Familie. Finger berührten ihn und beruhigten ihn. Tempeste – sein Herz, lächelte aus den Schatten heraus. "Ruhig bleiben. Wir sind fast an der Reihe."

Samael stand nun ebenfalls auf. "sagt eure Namen, Menschen."

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann trat vor, ergriff Bella's Arm, bevor sie etwas vermeidbares tat. "Ich hiesse Theodore Nott. Mich begleiten Bella Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Walden McNair, und Matthew Parkinson."

Jemand knurrte aus dem Schatten hinter Samael heraus und flüsterte, "McNair. Der Henker des britischen Ministeriums für Magie."

"Wieviele Werwölfe hat er schon getötet?" flüsterte eine weitere Stimme.

"Wieviele Vampire?" flüsterte eine weitere Stimme.

Der breitschultrige Mann zuckte zusammen und wandte sich von den Schatten ab. Er wusste, das er besser nicht hergekommen wäre.

"Was führt euch an unsere Grenzen?" fragte Samael.

"Mein Lord, wir überbringen euch Verträge mit meinem Lord. Er verspricht euch Freiheit und das ihr tun und lassen könnt, wie euch beliebt."

"Welche Garantien gibt uns euer Lord? Wir haben unsere Freiheit hier bereits. Wir leben hier in Frieden mit den Menschen."

"Ich versteckt euch!" sagte Bella schnippisch. Ihre Ruhe war kurz davor, zu verschwinden. Nott ergriff warnendn ihren Arm.

Samael trat in das Licht. "Todesser leben im Verborgenen – wie ihr Lord."

"Ihr fragtet nach unseren Namen. Wie heisst ihr!"

"Seid ihr wirklich bereit für unsere Namen?" fragte Samael kalt.

"Was soll das bedeuten, Vampir!" knurrte Parkinson.

Jene die sich versammelt hatten knurrten ebenfalls. Die Schatten begannen sich zu bewegen. Starke Magie war fühlbar.

"Ihr solltet eure Gefahren kennen, bevor ihr anfangt, Todesser. Blut wird heute nacht als Rache fliessen."

"Wer seid ihr?" fragte Nott nun besorgt.

Samael schaute zu seinen Freunden und seinem Partner. Er lächelte so dass seine Fangzähne sichtbar wurden, "Mir wurde vor eintausend Jahren ein Name gegeben, da ich mit Salazar Slytherin befreundet war." während er seine Hände herausnahm, traten seine drei engsten Vertrauten aus den Schatten und stellten sich neben ihn.

"Darf ich euch Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy vorstellen." Samael's Hand wurde sichtbar und führte eine hübsche Frau die Treppen hinab. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit tiefbraunem Haar schritt die Treppe hinab, gekleidet in ein blutrotes Kleid das von den Schultern bis hinab zur Taile reichte. Sie trug eine kleine Krone und eine schwarze Rose steckte in ihrem Haar. Sie wandte ihre leuchtend haselnussfarbenen Augen den Besuchern zu und offenbarte in einem Lächeln ihre Fangzähne. Sie hielt eine Stufe unter Samael an.

"Und… Cadeyrn Aedh Taran sowie Dorian Brencis Mazentius."

Beide Männer traten an die Seite von Samael und gingen die Stufen hinab. Beide waren blass und trugen schwarz von Kopf bis Fuss. Der grössere der beiden Männer hatte rote Haare und. Die Haare seines Partners waren weiss, und beide trugen identische Kleidung. Ihre augen leuchteten Blau und grau und die Fangzähne wirkten genauso tödlich wie die der Frau.

"Und ich," sagte er sich tief verbeugend, "bin Samael Ardius Marceau. Aber wir wurden als ..." er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und es kamen sowohl seine Grünen Augen als auch die Narbe wieder zum vorschein. "Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, und Draco Lucian Malfoy geboren... und ich wurde als Harry Ja­mes Potter geboren."

Es gab einige entsetzte Geräusche von den Todessern. Peter fiel sofort in Ohnmacht.

"IHR SEID TOD!" schrie Bella schockiert.

"Nun das stimmt genau genommen ja auch."

Severus schnappte mit geweiteten Augen nach Luft. Harry Potter? Lebendig? Ihm wurde schwindlig. Er ergriff die Lehnen seines Stuhls.

Angelina trat neben ihn, "Bleib ruhig, kleiner Meister. Es wird alles später erklärt." flüsterte sie. Sie setzte sich dann zu seinen Füssen und hielt seine Hand. "Erinnere dich, er sagte, es würde Überraschungen geben."

"In der Tat." sagte Severus leise, und atmete aus. Er fühlte sich etwas besser und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen vor ihm zu.

"Ihr kamt als Botschafter her aber ihr habt eine der unsrigen Verletzt. Für dieses Verbrechen werdet ihr bestraft." Samael's Stimme klang laut im Raum. Es gab Stimmen der Zustimmung aus allen Ecken des Raumes.

"Harry Potter ist Tod – er UND seine Freunde. Und mein Neffe, der Blutsverräter ebenso!" Bella entriss ihren Amr aus Nott's Händen und versuchte nach vorne zu gehen, bevor er sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern packte. Hinter ihr Stehend, hielt er sie fest.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

Der kleine, rattengesichtige Mall quieckte. "Ja," sagte er zitternd. Er wollte nicht mit hier her reisen. Jetzt würde er sterben.

"Du warst der Geheimnisverwahrer meiner Eltern. Du hast deine Freunde verraten, und auch mich. Dafür wirst du sterben," sagte Samael und ging auf den Mann zu. Er liess seinen Mantel zu Boden fallen und holte mit den Armen aus und seine klauenartigen Hände griffen nach der Kehle des Verräters.

"Du hättest lieber sterben sollen, statt meine Eltern zu verraten, wie sie es auch für dich getan hätten," sagte er, während er ihn hochhob. "Was sagst du?"

"Vergib mir, Harry," flehte Peter, und rang nach Atem.

"Es gibt keine Vergebung für dich." Samael zerquetschte die Kehle des Mannes und brach ihm gleichzeitig das Genick. Er liess den Körper auf den Boden fallen. Samael wandte sich an einen seiner Männer, "Seht zu, das sein Körper an das Britische Magie-Ministerium geschickt wird. Ich will, das der Name meines Vormunds reingewaschen wird."

Der Mann verbeugte sich und warf sich dann den Körper über seine Schulter und ging aus dem Raum.

"Oh seht. Der kleine Baby-Potter hat getötet. Du bist nicht mehr so golden oder!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Meine Seele mag nicht rein sein, aber deine ist schwarz."

"Was wirst du tun?" sie kämpfte gegen die sie haltenden Hände an. Nott knurrte Bella an, das sie ruhig bliebe, gab aber bald nach. Es war sinnlos, sie festzuhalten. Er trat zurück und distanzierte sich von ihr.

"Lestrange, dein Mord an meinem Vormund und die Folter der Longbottoms sind deine Taten. Dafür hast du das Recht zu Leben verloren."

Bella zog ihren Zauberstab aber bevor sie überhaupt einen Zauber wirken konnte, traf sie die Klauenhand von Samael. Blut schoss aus ihrem zerfestzten Genick. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung kippte ihr Kopf vom Körper und der Körper fiel zu Boden.

Nott versuchte aus dem Chaos zu entkommen, aber er fand sich zu Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem blonden Mann gegenüber, den er als Draco Malfoy gekannt hatte.

"Du fliehst, Nott?" knurrte Dorian in einem tödlichen Tonfall, während er sich mit der Zunge über die Fangzähne fuhr.

"Was willst du?" fragte Nott verängstigt. Er zitterte, und dachte an seine vergangenen Taten. Dann erinnerte er sich.

"Du mochtest doch kleine Jungs sehr gern, Nott. Mein Vater war nicht begeistert, als er herausfand, das du dich an mich herangemacht hattest."

"Ich tat dir nicht weh."

"Nein, aber du hast es versucht." Arme schlossen sich von hinten um seine Taille. "Und du wirst nie wieder ein anderes Kind anfassen."

Dorian schaute über Nott's Schulter zu Caderyn. Caderyn nickte. Dorian griff nach unten und entfernte Nott's Hosen und Unterhose. Nach einer weiteren Bewegung seiner Klauenhand fielen die Genitalien des Magiers zu Boden. Nott schrie und wehrte sich gegen die Arme die ihn festhielten, bevor er vor Schmerzen Ohnmächtig wurde. Caderyn drehte ihm den Hals um und brach ihm das Genick und liess ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Dorian sagte zu den Schatten, "Stellt sicher, das seine Genitalien von seinem Hals herunterhängen, wenn er zu seinem Meister zurückgeschickt wird."

Severus erschauderte. Er hatte nie gewusst, das Nott sich auch an Draco heran gemacht hatte. Er hatte von anderen Todessern gehört, das sie ihre Kinder sehr streng überwachten, wenn Nott in der Nähe war. Angeli­na drückte sanft seine Hand.

McNair hatte sich von dem Chaos zurückgezogen. Sie hatten ihn bisher nicht beachtet, aber dann hörte er ein knurren aus den Schatten.

Samael wandte seine kalten Augen nun dem sich zurückziehenden Magier zu. "Mensch. Henker. Wie viele von uns hast du nur aus Lust getötet?" er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern sagte. "Kümmert euch um ihn!"

Die Augen von McNair weiteten sich, als behaarte Arme ihn ergriffen. Er sah das Licht nie wieder, da die Dunkelheit und der Schmerz ihn umgaben und seine Schreie verschluckten.

Samael betrachtete die verbliebenen Todesser. Der Magier zitterte und hatte ein bleiches Gesicht. Der Geruch von Urin lag in der Luft. "Parkinson... was sollen wir mit dir machen?

"Ein Botschafter, Samael. Er kann seine… Freunde zu seinem Meister zurückbrignen," schlug Tempeste vor.

"So sei es." Samael beobachtete die Mitglieder der Konklave. "Anita von den Werkatzen. Er gehört euch, stellt aber sicher, das er seine Freunde zurückbringen kann."

"Nein! Gebt ihn mir, mein Lord." sagte Sidney und trat aus dem Schatten mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Die Rache ist mein Recht."

Samael schaute zu Anita. Sie nickte. "So sei es, Sidney von den Werkatzen. Er gehört dir. Mach was du möchtest…aber…er muss noch in der Lage sein, mit seinen Kameraden nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn ihr fertig seid. "

"Danke mein Lord." Sidney lächelte Samael an, wandte sich dann mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen an Parkinson während sie auf den zitternden Mann zuging.

"Du wirst zu einem von uns… wirst uns dienen…" sie schnurrte in tödlichen Tonlagen, während sie Parkinson vorne an der Robe ergriff und ihn hart zu sich zog. Sie griff hinauf und nahm eine Handvoll Haare und zog seinen Kopf brutal zur Seite. Sie leckte auf dem blanken Fleisch und knurrte. "Ich werde die Bestrafung geniessen…"

Als alle mit dem Ergebnis des Abends zufrieden waren, gingen sie zu den Tischen mit dem Essen. Hinter ihnen erklangen die Schreie von Parkinson .

Samael schaute auf das Geschehen um ihn herum und auch auf den blutgetränlten Boden. Dunkelrote Farbe bedeckte den Boden. Seine Essenz erweckte seinen Hunger, die Blutlust. Seine Stimme nahm einen tiefen Tonfall an und er wandte sich mit glühenden Augen an seinen Partner.

"Liebling."

Severus schaute hin und her zwischen dem Blut auf dem Boden und Samael. Vieles war geschehen und vieles war enthüllt worden. Er hatte noch nicht alles verarbeitet und sein Gesicht zeigte seine Sorge sehr deutlich.

Angelina klopfte Severus auf die Hand. "Er wird dir nicht wehtun, kleiner Meister. Das Blut hat nur seinen Hunger geweckt. Lass ihn von dir trinken und er wird dir alles erklären."

Samael reichte ihm die Hand, als er seine Angst sah. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Mann Angst hatte. "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, Kleiner. Das verspreche ich." er atmete ttief ein und trat näher. "Bitte komm mit."

Severus stand auf und nahm die Hand. Seine Veela Sinne würden ihn nicht trügen. Dieser Mann würde ihm niemals wehtun. Nicht einmal vor Wut..

Angelina verschwand. Wenn sie im Zimmer eintreffen würden, wäre alles für die Nacht vorbereitet sein.

Samael nahm Severus in die Arme und hielt ihn fest, bevor er ihn aus der Halle führte. Tem­peste unterrichtete die Hauselfen und Diener, das diese das Chaos aufräumen sollten, da Dorian und Caderyn sie ansahen.

Dorian wandte sich um, "Samael?"

"Ja." antwortete er über Severus' Schulter hinweg mit einer sehr müden Stimme.

"Wir werden bei Sonnenuntergang bei dir vorbeischauen."

"Das wäre nett. Ruhet wohl, meine Geschwister."

Dorian, der schon immer eine Art Politiker gewesen war, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun den Anderen Mitgliedern des Konklave zu. "Es wurden Räume für jene vorbereitet, die hier übernachten möchten. Esst und trinkt und erholt euch. Schlaft gut, Brüder."

Cirdan trat vor. "Wir die Dunkelelfen haben uns entschlossen, mit euch nach England zu reisen. Es ist an der Zeit, diesen Verrückten zur Strecke zu bringen."

"Danke sehr, Cirdan. Du und die deinen sind auf unseer Reise willkommen."

Cirdan verbeugte sich tief und wandte sich dann zum gehen um. Samael wandte sich an den nächsten Bruder. "Es ist an der Zeit uns für heute zurückzuziehen. Wir werden uns morgen unterhalten."

Tempeste lehnte sich an und küsste Samael auf die Backe, bevor sie Severus sanft an der Schulter berührte. "Schlaf gut, Severus."

Dorian und Caderyn klopften auf Samael's Schulter und wünschten Severus eine geruhsame Nacht, bevor die drei sich zurückzogen.

Samael führte Severus zurück in seine Räume. Er zog sein Shirt aus und legte es auf den Boden. Sein Bauch hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug. Schweiss glänzte im Kerzenlicht während er näher trat. Er berührte das blasse Gesicht mit seinen Händen und hob es so, das Severus ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Wunderschön."

Severus griff hinauf, löste die Halterungen seines Hemdes und verlor dabei nie den Augenkontakt.

Samael beobachtete die langen Finger die langsam sein Hemd über den Kopf zogen. Es landete ebenfalls auf dem Boden.

"Ich vertraue dir, Samael." flüsterte er- seine stimme war reich an Veela-Magie.

Samael fühlte wie die Veela-Magie über ihn hinwegschwappte – Gefühle der Liebe und des Vertrauens. Er genoss sie und schaute ihm weiter in die Augen.

Er wollte mehr als nur Blut… er wollte seinen Partner vereinnahmen. Tief in den Körper seines Partners eindringen – ihn nehmen. Seinen Samen tief in ihn einführen. Seine Zähne in das warme Fleich bohren und trinken. Ihn auf jede Art und Weise nehmen.

Er schwang sich herunter und nahm die roten Lippen; seine Zunge schwang über sie und probierte sie. Seine Hände waren um die Taille von Severus gelegt und glitten nun hinab zur Hose.

"Meins." knurrte Samael, in das dunkle Haar, während er den Geruch des Genickts einatmete. "Meins," flüsterte er wieder, während er seinen eregierten Penis an Severus drückte.

"Merlin, Ja." Severus' Atem ging stossweise. Seine Sinne waren mit dem Geruch des anderen Erfüllt. "Bitte." flehte er. Er wollte eins sein mit seinem Partner.

Samael nahm den Po und hob Severus empor, während dieser seine Beine um seine Taille schloss. Samael küsste ihn weiter während er zur Wand des Schlafzimmers ging.

"Halt dich an mir Fest." er riss die Rückseite der Hose auf. Die Fingers glitten hinab zum Anus seines Partners und eröffneten diesen.

"Erleichtere mich." mit Verlangen gefüllte Augen sahen in die seinen, während er einen Finger in ihn einführte.

**Edited for content**

"Wie du willst," sagte Samael und hob Severus hoch und drang mit seinem Penis in einer langen Bewegung in den Partner ein. Seine Hände umgriffen den Po des anderen, während er seinen Partner an die Wand drückte.

Samael bewegte sich schnell und Hart, rein und raus...das Verlangen nach Komplettheit kam bei Severus hervor. Samael leckte den Ord auf dem Genick seines Gegenüber, während er sich näherte. Severus stöhnte laut, und sein Kopf wurde gegen die Wand geworfen, während er die Gefühle seines Körpers genoss.

"Streichel dich selbst." flüsterte er gegen die warmen Impulse an, während seine Fangzähne erschienen. Er biss schnell und sanft zu, und drang mit den Zähnen tief in das Fleich ein und suchte das Blut. Der süsse Saft floss in seinen Mund und er stöhnte. Severus schrie auf, als sein Genick gebissen wurde und sein Blut floss, wodurch seine Erregung noch verstärkt wurde.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später versteifte sich Samael während er seinen Samen in den Körper des anderen Verteilte.

Er hielt Severus fest, zog seine Fangzähne wieder heraus und verschloss die Wunden mit einem Lecken. Severus' Körper zitterte noch immer, während er langsam sich beruhigte. Schweiss war auf beiden Körpern zu sehen. Samael glitt aus dem Körper von Severus und drehte dessen Körper so, das er ihn in das Bad tragen konnte. Severus' Kopf lag auf Samael's Schulter. Beide Männer atmeten schwer, aber Zufriedenheit durchdrang ihre Verbindung.

Samael's Hand streichelte sanft den dunklen Kopf. "Lass mich für dich sorgen, während ich die Geschichte erzähle."

"Es sollte eine gute Geschichte sein," sagte Severus.

Samael lachte. "Oh ja. Es ist eine sehr gute. Fast unglaublich aber gut. "

Er hielt den anderen Mann eng an sich während er von der Wand wegtrat und in das Bad ging, in dem ein Bad auf sie wartete. Angelina hatte es so verzaubert, das es warm blieb.

"Weisst du das diese..." er wollte etwas unangenehmes sagen, unterliess es aber, "Frau mir drohte, mich zu baden? Und das… sie mich „Kleiner Meister" nennt'," sagte Severus.

Samael lachte laut, "Ja, sie tendiert dazu, uns alle zu behandeln, als wenn wir ihre Kinder seien, aber es gibt einen guten Grund dafür. Eines Tages werde ich dir die Geschichte über sie erzählen."

Er setzte Severus ab und half ihm in die Wanne, bevor er ebenfalls hinein stieg. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, zog er Severus zu sich.

"In der Tat. Ich freue mich schon auf die Geschichte." sagte Severus und schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen Samael's Schulter.

"Ich habe viele Geschichten." antwortete Samael während er nach einer Kristallflasche griff. Er nahm etwas Lavendelöl heraus und gab es in das Wasser und begann dann, den Bauch von Severus damit einzureiben.

"Ich möchte jetzt erst einmal die wichtigste hören." war die Antwort zwischen den Seuftztern.

"Ja, das wirst du." sagte Samael lächelnd. Das heisse Wasser erwärmte sie. Lies sie entspannen. Er bewegte seine freie Hand im warmen Wasser und dachte an jenen Tag zurück, an dem sie verschwanden. Severus blieb ruhig, und wartete auf die Geschichte.

"Wo soll ich anfangen? Ach ja, genau. Bei der verdammten Strafarbeit mit dem verrückten Professor Szilargyi. Ich bin noch immer wütend, das er uns so überraschen konnte. Ich denke, Ron war derjenige, der sich am meisten über ihn aufregte, meinte meist nur noch 'Constant Vigilance' die Lucius, Alastor und du uns eingehämmert hatten." Samael kicherte bei dem Gedanken. "Er sprach eine Körperklammer auf uns vier, bevor wir wussten was geschah. Und dann beförderte er uns einer nach dem anderen in den Feenring, nachdem er uns über deren Geschichte erzählt hatte. Das nächste, was wir wussten, war das wir am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes waren und uns den vier Gründern gegenüberstehend fanden."

"Die Gründer?" Severus öffnete seine Augen und sah Samael an. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte.

"Nun es gibt einige Geschichten die ich dir erzählen könnte aber die müssen warten." Samael seuftzte. "Wir erklärten ihnen die Prophezeiung und das wir zurück mussten. Leider war es Rowena die uns mitteilte, das es keinen Zauber gab, der uns zurückbringen würde. Die Feenringe waren eine unbekannte Magieart, die niemand kontrollieren konnte."

"Ich hörte von ihnen und sah einige. Sie sollten am besten gemieden werden." sagte Severus und schloss seine Augen wieder.

"Godric und Salazar hatten schliesslich eine Idee. Wir würden einige Jahre warten… bis wir ein passendes Alter für die Wandlung erreicht hätten, und dann würde Lénárd Slytherin, der Ur-Ur-Grossonkel von Salazar, uns wandeln. Er ist ein Vampirmeister. "

Samael beendete das einkremen des Oberkörpers. Er nahm eine andere Flasche und fuhr fort.

"Wir leben jetzt seit über eintausend Jahren, Severus. Ich habe so lange auf diese Zeit gewartet – um Voldemort zu vernichten. Die Rache für den Tod meiner Eltern und von Sirius zu nehmen, und auch für jene anderen, die durch seine Hand oder die seiner Untergebenen starben."

"Du konntest ihn nicht während des ersten Krieges vernichten, weil es die Geschichte verändert hätte."

"Exakt. Ich überlegte es, aber ich konnte es nicht. Wir verschliefen jene Jahre."

"Deine Eltern."

"Ich wollte sie so gerne treffen...oder sie zumindest aus der Entfernung sehen..." flüsterte Sama­el, mit Schmerz in der Stimme.

Severus wandte seinen Kopf so, das er die Träne sah. "Du hast das richtige getan, Samael. Das Verlangen wäre zu gross geworden."

"Tempeste sagt immer, da sich einen Heldenkonplex hätte." sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Du überrascht mich, Severus. Du nimmst es so gut auf, wenn man bedenkt…"

"Das Harry Potter und seine Freunde vor zwei Jahren verschwanden und für Tod gehalten werden. Und hier bin ich, gebunden an einen eintausend Jahre alten Vampir, der einmal Harry Potter war oder ist..." er schmunzelte. "Es geht mir wirklich gut."

Samael lachte leise. Angelina, welche die Kleidung aufnahm, lächelte. Es war lange her, das ihr Meister so herzhaft gelacht hatte.

"Was geschah mit dem verbitterten Professor, der mir das Leben zur Hölle machte?"

"Die Zauber, die mein Erbe zurückhielten, verursachten dies, und meine Spionage für Dumble­dore. Ich musste leider den Teil spielen."

"Sie hielten deine Emotionen unter verschluss."

"Ja."

"Wenn all dies vorbei ist, wird es keine Pflichten mehr für dich geben. Deine Emotionen werden frei sein. Wir werden alle Frei sein."

"In der Tat." dann dämmerte es ihm. "Samael...Harry?"

"Samael, Severus. Ich war so lange schon nicht mehr Harry."

"Ich entschuldige mich. Aber es geht um Sirius...er wurde wenige Monate nach eurem Verschwinden lebend gefunden. Er tauchte plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor Common auf, kurz nach Beginn der Weihnachtsferien. Dob­by war gerade dabei diesen zu reinigen, als er auftauchte und brachte ihn sofort zum Schulleiter."

Samael erschauderte. "Ich verstehe nicht. Wie kam er dort hin? "

"Es scheint so, als wenn der Torbogen auch einen Ausgang besitzt. Die Wesen die den Torbogen bewachen, urteilen über jene die hindurch fallen. Dein Vormund war unschuldig, als er hindurchfiel, weshalb er wieder hinaus befördert wurde – an einen Ort, den er sehr gut kannte."

"Sirius lebt?" fragte Samael geschockt.

"Er ist sehr lebendig. Es besteht eine grosse Wahrscheinlichkeitm, das er Hagrid in diesem Moment begleitet…"

"Wer mag der vierte Mann sein? Lucius?"

Samael legte sein Gesicht in die Haare von Severus. Er atmetet den Duft seines Partners ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sirius lebte. Es schien zu gut um wahr zu sein, aber sein Partner würde ihn nie anlügen. So wenige Dinge waren in seinem Leben richtig verlaufen, bevor er im Feenring gelandet war. Er hatte fast angst davor, glücklich zu sein. Erst fand er seinen Partner und nun ist Sirius am Leben. Es war an der Zeit.

Severus lehnte sich vor und drehte sich solange im Bad, bis er Samael ansah. "Warum beenden wir das hier nicht, sammeln deine Freunde ein und treffen usn mit ihnen." sagte Severus lächelnd zu seinem Partner, während er dessen Emotionen beobachtete.

"Das ist eine wahrhaft gute Idee."

"Nun, dann lass uns uns beeilen…oder ich werde in dieser Badewanne einschrumpeln." sagte Severus und verliess die Wanne gemeinsam mit Samael.

"Und du sähest trotzdem schön aus…" sagte Samael und gab Severus ein Handtuch.

"Witzig. Sehr witzig." war die Antwort. Severus legte das Handtuch um seine Hüfte und folgte seinem Partner in das Schlafzimmer. Angelina hatte gerade die frische Kleidung fertig vorbereitetet, da sie die beiden kommen spürte.

Angelina grinste, als ihr kleiner Meister sie dort stehen sah. "Ich habe euch die Kleidung bereit gelegt, mein Lord und der kleine Meister." Sie hob ein dunkles Shirt auf und wandte sich an Severus. "Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte sie, und griff nach dem Handtuch.

Severus hielt dieses fest und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich denke ich schaffe es alleine, Madam. Danke sehr."

Samael schaute sich das ganze amüsiert an. "Angelina, könntest du bitte..."

"Ist bereits geschehen mein Lord. Sie warten während wir reden." Angelina griff erneut nach dem Handtuch und erwischte es. Sie zog dann stark daran woraufhin Severus wieder nackt vor ihr stand.

"Madam!"

Samael, der die Tricks von ihr sehr genau kannte, konnte nur mühsam das Schnauben unterdrücken, während er das Gefecht vor ihm beobachtete.

"Beeilung. Hört auf zu spielen," sagte sie und hielt ihm ein paar Hosen hin. Fluchend griff Severus danach und nahm sie schnell, während er sich noch immer mit der anderen Hand bedeckt hielt.

"Verdammte Frau," brummte er zu niemanden, "Sie ist schlimmer als Albus."

"Ah ja. Albus Dumbledore. Zitronenbonbons. Kann es nicht abwarten, ihn zu treffen." sagte Angelina grinsend.

Severus schaute auf, während er die Hose anzog, "Sie kommen mit?"

"Angelina begleitet uns überall hin, wo wir hingehen." sagte Samael, während er die Tunika schloss. "Dir steht rot sehr gut. Du solltest es öfter tragen."

Angelina grinste. "Ja, das tut es. Ich werde ihm eine entsprechende Garderobe herstellen lassen, bevor wir abreisen."

Severus zog die Tunika über den Kopf. "Ich bin noch im Zimmer, wisst ihr."

"Ja, kleiner Meister." sagte sie. Sie lehnte sich nach unten und stellte die Lederstiefel vor seine Füsse. Nachdem er sie angezogen hatte, scheuchte sie ihn zur Tür. "Jetzt aber beeilung, ihr beiden."

"Komm, Severus." Samael hielt ihm die Hand hin. Severus ergriff sie und liess sich aus dem Raum führen. Als sie über den teppichbelegten Flur gingen, trafen sie auf Dorian, Tempes­te, und Caderyn, die aus der anderen Richtung kamen.

Dorian umarmte Severus. "Onkel Severus, ich habe dich vermisst."

Der kleine Junge, den er auf dem Schoss gehalten hatte, war jetzt ein erwachsener Mann. "Und ich vermisste dich." Se­verus trat etwas zurück und betrachtete ihn kritisch. "Du ähnelst deinem Vater, aber die Züge deiner Grossmutter sind eindeutig erkennbar."

"Glaubst du, das mein Vater ebenfalls unter den Männern ist, die wir treffen werden?" fragte Dorian mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Er und Lupin sind... Liebhaber in den letzten Monaten geworden. Es kam durch die Trauer um dich und... Samael, und das war beinahe zuviel für beide Männer."

Dorian unterdrückte einen schluchzer, "Ich habe ihn am Anfang so sehr vermisst. Wären da nicht meine Partner gewesen, wäre ich verrückt geworden."

Tempeste umarmte Dorian und zog ihn mit sich, gefolgt von einem besorgten Caderyn.

"Ihr blockiert die Halle." sagte Angelina im vorübergehen. "Ich will jene Männer treffen, von denen ich so viel hörte."

"Samael, sie werden sich sehr freuen, dich lebendig wiederzusehen." flüsterte Severus ihm ins Ohr, während sie den anderen in die Bibliothek folgten.

Erleichterung und Erwartungen waren in dem Gang zu spüren, als die Gruppe die Türen erreichte. Samael und standen unwillkürlich an der Spitze der Gruppe, da beide so schnell wie möglich jene Familie wiedersehen wollten, die sie seit 1000 Jahren so vermisst hatten. Severus stand direkt hinter ihnen, noch unsicher ob seiner Gefühle. Er war ja gerade erst aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. Niemand war sich sicher, ob er Tod war oder nicht, aber die Suche war eingestellt worden.

Sie hielten vor der Tür inne, und Dorian und Samael griffen jeweils nach dem Griff und öffneten sie gleichzeitig. Als sich die Türen öffneten, waren Severus, Tempeste, und Caderyn direkt hinter ihnen, während sie eintraten.

Beide Gruppen standen einen Moment still und starrten einander an.

Ein Rascheln ging durch den Raum. Dorian suchte und fand seinen Vater. Lucius hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war noch immer gutaussehend und Elegant.

Remus hatte seinen Kopf von dem Buch erhoben, das er gelesen hatte, als er den Geruch wahrnahm. Ziemliche Verwirrung erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er herauszufinden versuchte, was sein Wolf ihm erzählte. Sein kleines. Sein Welpe war hier. Das konnte nicht…Harry war tod. Remus schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf um das Gefühl zu verscheuchen. Seine Wolfssinne hatten ihn nie getäuscht. Er legte das Buch fort und stand langsam auf.

Severus trat hinter Samael hervor. "Meine Herren."

"Prof'ser Snape!" rief Hagrid als er grosse Augen bekam.

"Severus! Du lebst!" Remus strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, als ihm klar wurde, welchen anderen ihm bekannten Geruch er wahrgenommen hatte.

"Vater?" sagte Dorian vorsichtig, während er den Mann, der ihm so sehr ähnelte beobachtete.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich bei dieser Bemerkung. Nur eine Person hatten ihn jemals Vater genannt. "Wer bist du?"

Dorian trat nun ins Licht. Lucius' Augen weiteten sich. "Draco?" flüsterte er.

"Das ist der Name den du mir bei meiner Geburt gegeben hast. Jetzt heisse ich Dorian." langsam ging er zu seinem Vater, und hielt dann vor ihm an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und eine auf den Bauch des Mannes. "Wie sehr habe ich dir vermisst…"

Lucius liess seinen Gehstock fallen und umarmte seinen Sohn, von dem er dachte, ihn nie wieder zusehen. Er umarmte ihn heftig, zog ihn dann fort und berührte mit einer Hand das Gesicht das er so vermisst hatte. "Mein kleiner Junge, mein Sohn."

Tränen flossen über die Gesichter von beiden Männern, während sie die unerwartete Rückkehr genossen, und dabei das Geschehen um sie herum vergassen.

Während sie die Wiedersehensfreude der Malfoys beobachteten, hörten Caderyn und Tempeste nicht die näherkommenden Schritte. "Ron? Hermione?" beide drehten sich um, als sie ihre Geburtsnamen hörten.

"Bill!" riefen beide gemeinsam, als sie den rothaarigen Fluchbrecher vor ihnen stehen sahen, der verwirrt, aber auch hoffnungsvoll drein schaute.

"Es ist ein Wunder!" rief Hagrid während er hinter Bill auftauchte, mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Bill umarmte Caderyn und schnell, und dann wurden alle drei fast von einer Umarmung von Hagrid erdrückt. Die Freude des Moments liess sie alle auflachen.

Samael trat vorsichtig weiter in den Raum. Er konnte Remus in der Luft riechen sehen. "Moony," flüsterte er.

"Cub?"

Sirius trat hinter Remus hervor, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich träume, würde mich bitte jemand Wecken."

"Padfoot. Bist du das wirklich?" Samael's Stimme brach ab. Severus stellte sich an Samael's Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja, Samael…Harry. Er ist es. Ich sagte doch das er lebt." sagte er, als die ersten Tränen bei Samael fielen.

Sirius sah Severus an, verengte dann seine Augen um Samael näher zu studieren. Er schien die Dinge im Kopf zusammenzureimen. "Du bist es." sagte er langsam, bevor er durch den Raum lief, Remus direkt hinter ihm.

Sirius und Remus hielten vor dem dunkelhaarigen Mann an. Die grünen Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht..." er beendete nie den Satz, als er von drei Personen umarmt wurde.

Angelina stellte sich neben Severus, und wischte eine Träne fort, "Ist es nicht wunderschön?" Seve­rus konnte nur nicken, während er die tränenreiche Rückkehr seines Partners zu der einzigsten Familie die er je als Sterblicher gehabt hatte, beobachtete. Er sah sich um und sah nur glückliche Gesichter. Die Leute freuten sich über das Wiedersehen mit den geliebten Menschen. Er hatte ein warmes Gefühl, das er nur sehr selten fühlte, bevor er Samael traf.

Samael sah über die Schulter seines Vormunds zu seinem Partner. Dunkle Zeiten lagen vor ihnen, aber er würde nicht mehr alleine Reisen. Nie wieder – nicht ohne seine Familie und seinen Partner an seiner Seite. Er lies Sirius und lso und wandte sich zu Severus, dann bat er alle im Raum zu ihnen zu kommen. Er musste noch immer seinen neuen Partner vorstellen.

_**Tbc...**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: JK owns them..we'll put them back when we're finished maybe..**_

_**Written by Calanor & Morganlefay1958 for the 7spells LJ commnunity.**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, nahm jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen den selben Weg in die Grosse Halle. In der Mitte des leeren Raumes hob er seinen Zauberstab und in jedem Fenster des Schlosses würde eine Kerze erscheinen, wo schon so viele vorher geleuchtet hatten in den letzten beiden Jahren eine Kerze als Licht für den Weg nach Hause für die verlorenen Kinder.

Er würde dann einige Momente leise dort stehen und sich an die vier Kinder erinnern, die so plötzlich und mysteriös verschwunden waren. Aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Robe würde der alte Mann eine antike Taschenuhr hervor holen, sie öffnen und auf die sich bewegenden Gesichter schauen. Ein tiefer, schmerzlicher Seuftzer würde seinen Lippen entkommen, während er die Miniatur-Gesichter von Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, und Harry Potter studierte, die ihn alle anlächelten. Das Gesicht von Severus Snape befand sich ebenfalls darin, seit seinem Verschwinden vor einigen Monaten. Eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht und landete im weissen Bart. Sein grösster Wunsch wäre das sie sicher nach Hause kommen würden.

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen war schon lange weniger geworden, und sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler hatten es bemerkt. Das Glitzern war von Trauer ersetzt worden. Da er nie Kinder gehabt hatte, waren alle Schüler seine Kinder. Selbst die kranken, verletzten oder vermissten schmerzten Ihn.

Er schaute zur magischen Decke und beoachtete das Gewitter ausserhalb, und er konnte nur von ganzem Herzen dafür beten, das die Götter sie wieder heimschicken würden. Diese vier hatten einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen -- Hermione; Klug und Wunderschön, Ron; Stolz und stark, Draco; Berechnend und vorsichtig, und Harry – sein wunderschöner, kleiner Junge, der alle begeisterte, die ihn kannten. Und dann war da noch Severus. Sein jüngster Lehrer und engster Freund, und der Sohn, den er nie hatte. Er liebte den Mann und vermisste ihn und sein Benehmen sehr. Er war auf einem Gang in den Wald verschwunden. Man fand nur die blutverschmierten Roben.

Der Schulleiter fühlte auf einmal, wie die Magie im Schloss sich veränderte und über ihm zusammenschlug. Das Schloss summte --- es fühlte sich an wie Vorfreude und Erwartung. Er schauderte verwirrt. Die Banner in der Halle schienen sich selbst wieder gerade zu richten. Er hörte wie die Rüstungen in den Gängen sich bewegten und klickten, als wenn sie sich aufrichten würden. Flüstern. Er konnte die Portraits flüstern hören. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Hauselfen sich sehr schnell bewegen sehen, die jede Oberfläche reinigten.

Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Albus?" Minerva McGonagall stand neben ihm, nur im Nachthemd und mit einem Umhang bekleidet, das Haar lose herunterhängend. "Albus, was passiert hier?"

Hinter ihr betraten Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, und Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, die Grosse Halle. Alle sahen sich um und versuchten herauszufinden, wieso sie hier her gezogen worden waren.

"Hogwarts ist glücklich. Sehr glücklich." antwortete er, während er die Augen schloss und versuchte sich auf die Schutzzauber zu konzentrieren. Jemand kam. Kutschen, gezogen von schwarzen Pferden.

Albus schluckte und öffnete seine Augen. "Arabische Pferde...die Kutschen werden von Arabischen Pferden gezogen."

"Ein einfaches Pferd, Albus." sagte Minerva.

"Diese nicht, Minerva. Es sind Pferde des Feuers, die durch die Unterwelt gingen um unsere Besucher zurückzuholen, sie aus den Fängen der Dämonen zu befreien."

Die Türen öffneten sich leise hinter der Gruppe als Severus Snape leise eintrat, und der Rest ihm folgte.

"Eine Legende, Albus, nicht mehr."

"Alle Legenden besitzen ein gewisses Mass an Wahrheit, Minerva. Du solltest das eigentlich schon wissen," sagte Severus.

Der Schulleiter und die Lehrer drehten sich schlagartig um, nur um Severus Snape in der offenen Tür stehen zu sehen, umgeben von Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, und Lucius. Severus stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen, als hätte er die Schule nie verlassen. Der Effekt wurde aber dadurch verdorben, das er nicht seine normalen schwarzen Roben trug. Er trug tiefrote Reiseroben, sein Haar hing als Zopf auf dem Rücken und es war ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Er war nie ein emotionaler Mann gewesen, bevor er sein Erbe antrat, und trotzdem fühlte er die Tränen in den Augen. Hier war jener Mann, der einzigste in der Welt, der sich für ihn einsetzte, jene Person, die sich nie von ihm abgewandt hatte.

"Severus?" Albus schluckte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Eine Hand auf seinem Herzen fragte er, "Bist du das, mein Junge?"

"Albus," sagte er nur und lächelte. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Tränen.

Der alte Mann trat vor, streckte seine Hände aus und griff nach dem Jungen Mann. "Du bist es!"

Niemand wusste, wer sich zuerst bewegte, wer den anderen zuerst berührte, nur das sie sich in der Mitte trafen, in einer weinenden Umarmung – beide hielten sich aneinander fest. Schniefen war von den anderen im Raum zu hören.

"Gelobt sein die Götter, du lebst!"

Minerva sah die Botschafter an, die noch immer in der Tür standen, "Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden," fragte sie und ging auf sie zu.

"Nun," begann Remus. "Wir fanden ihn nicht." Hagrid, Bill, Sirius, und Lucius, stellten sich zu ihnen. Minerva schaute alle fragend an. Sie verstand es nicht.

"Was meint ihr damit ihr habt ihn nicht gefunden? Wenn ihr es nicht wart, wer war es dann und wieso begleitet er euch dann?" die fünf Männer sahen einander an und versuchten sich zu entscheiden, wie sie es am besten erklären konnten und wer sprechen würde.

Samael, Tempeste, Caderyn und Dorian, die immer gerne im Mittelpunkt standen, traten aus den Schatten hervor und räusperten sich. "Hallo, Professor."

Minerva lächelte sie an. "Und wer seid ihr?"

sie sah sich die llächelnden Gesichter genauer an. Ja, sie sahen bekannt aus... aber das konnte nicht sein... die vier lächelten weiterhin und nickten bei ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage bejahend. Sie sah jeden der jungen Männer an und einer Hob sein Haar an, so das die blitzförmige Narbe sichtbar wurde.

Diese Überraschung war nun dann doch zuviel für Minerva und ihre Augen rollten nach hinten und sie sank ohnmächtig zu Boden. Nur das schnelle reagieren der vier Magier bewahrte sie vor einer unsanften Landung auf dem Boden.

"Nun, das ist schon länger nicht mehr passiert," murmelte Samael. Dorian kicherte leise, während Tempeste und Cadeyrn schmunzelten.

Als er die Geräusche hörte, entlies Severus Albus und führte ihn langsam hinüber zu seinem Partner und seiner neuen Familie. Severus bewegte seinen Zauberstab über Minerva und sprach den Enervate-Zauber. Minerva sass nun in einem von Bill erschaffenen Stuhl.

"Albus. Ich glaube ich träume."

Sirius schob seinen Kopf über eine der Schultern. "Nein. Definitiv kein Traum."

Hagrid putzte sich seine Nase in einem Taschentuch und sagte dann. "Wir haben die vier Vermissten gefunden, Schulleiter."

Albus stolperte, aber Severus fing ihn auf. "Albus, sie sind es wirklich."

Die vier jungen Leute standen neben einander. Jetzt konnte er die Ähnlichkeiten erkennen.

Samael trat nach vorne. "Ich bin Samael Ardius Marceau, früher als Harry James Pot­ter bekannt."

Ein jeder von seinen Gefährten trat nun vor und stellte sich vor.

" Ich bin Cadeyrn Aedh Taran, früher bekannt als Ronald Bilius Weasley."

" Ich bin Dorian Brencis Mazentius, früher bekannt als Draco Lucian Malfoy."

"Und ich bin Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy, früher bekannt als Hermione Jane Granger."

Wie als eine Person verbeugten sie sich und Tempeste machte einen Knicks, und dann standen sie leise, während sie darauf warteten, das ihre Mentoren diese Enthüllung verarbeitet hatten. Das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden Körpers durchbrach die Stille. Minerva war erneut ohnmächtig geworden, und ihr Körper fiel vom Stuhl. Sirius und Remus reagierten schnell und machten den Boden unter ihr weich.

"Das war etwas ... dramatisch, meint ihr nicht?" fragte Severus mit erhobener Augenbraue.

"Wir haben Übung darin, Onkel Severus," sagte Dorian grinsend. Ihm machte das Drama eindeutig spass.

"Harry?"

Samael lächelte. "Ja, Schulleiter," sagte er. Er konnte nicht länger still stehen. Mit langen Schritten ging er hinüber und umarmte den alten Mann mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich habe so lange hierauf gewartet."

Albus drehte sich mit Samael an seiner Seite wieder um und holte die anderen zu sich. "All meine Kinder sind wieder zu Hause! Gott sei Dank." Samael lächelte während er die anderen beobachtete. Tempeste, Dorian, und Cadeyrn liessen nun auch ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

"Harry? Hermione? Ronald? Draco?" die Vier wandten sich nun zu der Stellvertreterin von albus. Minerva hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und betrachtete die Gesichter jener Schüler, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Es war schon komisch, mit ihren alten Namen angesprochen zu werden, aber sie stellten sich in einer Linie auf und gaben ihr Gelegenheit sie zu betrachten. Ihre Hände entfernten Tränen.

"Meine Löwen…und unsere kleine Schlange… ihr seid wieder zu Hause!" Sirius und Remus halfen ihr beim Aufstehen. Sie schlug ihre Hände aber weg. "So alt bin ich noch nicht." sie umarmte nun alle vier und weinte vor Freude. Der Rest der Lehrerschaft versammelte sich um sie, berührte sie und freute sich über die überraschende Rückkehr aller fünf.

Severus forderte den Hausmeister auf, zu ihm zu kommen. "Schicken sie den Weasley's umgehend eine Nachricht. Legen sie Portschüssel für alle bei." sagte er und verwandelte zwei Münzen aus seiner Tasche in Portschlüssel und reichte sie dem Mann. " Ja, Professor, wird sofort erledigt." sagte Mr. Filch nickend und lief los, gefolgt von Mrs. Norris.

Ein alter Hauself erschien, gekleidet in den alten Farben. "Die Lords und die Lady sind wieder da. Hogwarts sagte, das ihr zurückkehren würdet!"

"Ah," Samael grinste. "Hogwarts hat uns nicht vergessen." alle schauten sich um um zu sehem, was Samael meinte. Die Haustische der grossen Halle waren verschwunden und ein grosser, eleganter Tisch erschien in der Mitte, gefüllt mit Speisen.

Cadeyrn's leuchteten. "Mmm…wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gab es nirgends besseres Essen als in Hogwarts!"

Tempeste rollte mit den Augen. "Cadeyrn, du bist keine 17 mehr. Erinner dich an die Manieren, sonst kommt dich Angelina holen!"

"Und das werde ich mit Sicherheit. Denk an die Manieren." sagte eine tiefe weibliche Stimme aus den Schatten. Ein jeder ausser den angekommenen wandte sich um.

Samael lächelte als er Angelina wahrnahm, bevor sie aus den Schatten trat. Seve­rus sah sie an, rollte mit den Augen und brummte.

Dorian kicherte. "Jetzt hast du Probleme, Cadeyrn!"

Angelina ging schnell durch den Raum und hielt vor Albus an. "Gegrüsst seiet ihr, Schulleiter Dumbledore. Mein Name ist Angelina Nadia Constantinescu. Ich bin der persönliche Diener meines Lords, Samael Ardius Marceau, und seines Partners, dem kleinen Meister, Severus Snape."

Severus schnaubte. 'Kleiner Meister, also wirklich,' dachte er. Angelina wandte ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

"Kleiner Meister, Severus?" fragte Minerva.

"Partner?" fragte Filius.

Severus starrte um sich. Dorian kicherte erneut. Es gab mehrere lachende Gesichter unter jenen, die Angelina bereits kannte.

"Albus," rief jemand. "Wir kamen so schnell wie möglich." sagte Molly Weasley, mit ihrer Familie hinter ihr, die in die Grosse Halle kamen. Bill und Cadeyrn drehten sich beide um und standen nebeneinander. Es gab kein Missverständnis, wer er war.

"Ronald?"

"Mum." sagte Cadeyrn lächelnd, während Bill ihn in Richtung seiner Mutter schob.

"Oh mein BABY!" sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihren jüngsten Sohn und begann unkontrollierbar zu weinen.

"Verdammt sei die Hölle, Ronnie Boy!" riefen die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

Percy versuchte noch immer zu verarbeiten, das sein Bruder noch lebte.

"Ron!" rief Ginny.

Arthur war sprachlos. Er umarmte seine Frau und den jüngsten Sohn und weinte leise. Percy, Ginny, und die Zwillinge stiessen zur Gruppe während hinter ihnen Charlie eintrat. Bill trat zu ihm und erklärte die Situation schnell. Auf Charlie's Gesicht erschien ein riesiges Lächeln und er lief hinüber zu der Masse an Leuten, um seinen jüngsten Bruder zu begrüssen. Bald fand sich Cadeyrn in einer vollen Familienumarmung wieder. Ihr Sohn war wieder heimgekommen.

_**Tbc...**_

_**A/N:short yes... but it's the story to a point.. we needed for this prompt.. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: JK owns them all.. only the plot belongs to us...**_

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor for the LJ community 7spells**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**pqpqpq**_

Molly hielt ihren Sohn vor sich...betrachtete die Veränderungen. "Mein Ron." Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, "Harry? Hermione? Draco? Wo sind sie? Sind sie hier?" Sie sah sich nun im Raum nach den anderen, die ihren Sohn begleitet hatten.

Cadeyrn drehte seine Mutter um und nahm sie an seine Seite, mit seinem arm um ihre Schultern, "Mum... sie stehen dort drüben." Sagte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die anderen drei.

Tränen flossen erneut aus ihren Augen. Dort standen sie – gross und stolz. Sie konnte sie nun erkennen. Sie würde sie überall erkennen... auf eine Weise wie es nur eine Mutter konnte. Sie öffnete ihre Arme weit, "Kommt zu mir, meine Kinder!"

Sie brauchten keine weitere Einladung als die offenen Arme von Molly Weasley. Samael, Tempeste, und Dorian traten auf das rothaarige Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys zu und gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie begrüsste sie sie, küsste sie und hielt sie fest, um sicherzustellen, das sie real waren.

Albus Dumbledore trat in das Chaos. Molly mag die Mutter sein, aber er war der Grossvater und auch er wollte sich vergewissern, das dies kein Traum war. Weitere Hände berührten und umarmten sie, während der Rest der Weasleys und die anderen Lehrer sie ebenfalls begrüssten.

"Ich weiss, das es eine Geschichte zu erzählen gibt. Und da Hogwarts und die Elfen uns ein Festmahl bereitet haben, sollten wir uns setzen und feiern." Albus' Augen glitzerten wieder wie verrückt ob der Freude, die er seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Samael schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Hauself erschien. "Ah, Cady. Bitte gehe zum Schiff und teile ihnen mit, das wir im Schloss bleiben, und morgen Abend zurückkehren werden."

"Ja mein Lord," sagte der Hauself und verschwand wieder.

Alle gingen nun zum Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und setzten sich. Die Sitzordnung war absolut chaotisch, aber Albus setzte sich neben Severus und Samael setzte sich neben Severus. Albus konnte Severus nicht loslassen – als wenn er wieder verschwinden würde, wenn er es tat. Samael konnte nur darüber lächeln und setzte sich.

Lucius sass neben seinem Sohn und wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen berührte er ihn immer wieder, um sicher zu sein, das er es wirklich war.

Hermione sass zwischen Draco und Ron, welcher neben seiner Mutter sass. Sirius stellte sicher, das er neben Samael sass, und Remus sass ihnen gegenüber. Der Rest setzte sich schnell auf die verbliebenen Plätze. Minerva sass neben Albus, und bedeutete Angelina, sich neben sie zu setzen. Angelina sah kurz zu Samael und als er nickte, setzte sie sich. Bald begann jeder damit, sich etwas zu Essen zu nehmen. Die Geräusche von benutztem Besteck, Gelächter und Unterhaltungen durchdrangen den Raum.

Während Albus seinen Zitronenkuchen ass, schaute er in die glücklichen Gesichter rund um ihn herum. Sein Herz war kurz vor dem Zerspringen vor Glück, und er sprach ein leises Gebet an die Götter, weil diese ihn erhört hatten.

Später, nachdem alle gegessen hatten und jeder einen Tee vor sich stehen hatte, fragte Albus etwas. "Wo wart ihr?" und schaute direkt zu Samael. Alle drehten sich zu Samael und warteten. Samael atmete tief ein und dann aus, als er die Hand von Severus auf seinem Knie spürte, der ihn aufmunterte.

Samael sah seine Geschwister an und die anderen an. "Bevor ich etwas sage, habe ich eine Frage, Schulleiter. Was geschah mit Professor Szilargyi?" er schate zu dem alten Magier.

"Er wurde vom Ministerium verhaftet, nachdem wir ihn unter Veritaserum befragt hatten. Er erzählte uns von den Feenringen und Tom's Plan, euch endlich loszuwerden. Er befindet sich in Azkaban. Lu­cius hat sichergestellt, das er einen sehr hohen Preis zahlen musste." Hierbei nickte Lucius bestätigend, während er Draco's Hand streichelte, woraufhin der Schulleiter fortfuhr. "Es ist nur wenig bekannt über die Feenringe. Nur das sie jene, die hinein fallen, an andere Orte transportieren. Wohin? Das weiss keiner."

"Oder Wann." sagte Tempeste leise. Nur Dorian und Cadeyrn hörten sie. Beide Männer ergriffen eine ihrer Hände und beruhigten sie, da sie ihren Zustand spürten, da nun der Kreis ihres Verschwindens geschlossen war.

Samael nickte und dann erzählte er die Geschichte, die er schon einmal vor einigen Tagen erzählt hatte-- "…und als Se­verus auftauchte, bereiteten und planten wir bereits die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, begleitet von Verbündeten."

Albus hatte grosse Augen. Harry Potter hatte die Gründer getroffen. Er schluckte, denn nun wurde ihm die Bedeutung des BUCHES bewusst. Es war ein uraltes Buch, weitergegeben von jedem Schulleiter. In diesem wird von Reisenden und deren Bedeutung für die Zukunft der Magierwelt berichtet. Ihre Rückkehr würde den Lebenszirkel und die Dunkelheit beenden.

"Sag uns, Harry..." begann Fred.

"Samael, Bruderherz..." korrigierte Cadeyrn ihn.

"Ja, Samael. Wie ist das Gefühl..." fuhr George fort.

"...ein Vampir zu sein?" sagte Fred, während sich die Zwillinge wie so oft beim Reden abwechselten.

Samael's Augenbrauen gingen hoch. "Was meint ihr?"

"Wie ist es..." George schaute ihn neugierig aber auch vorsichtig an.

"...unsterblich zu sein?" sagte Fred.

Molly hantierte mit ihrem Taschentuch, während sie zuhörte. Ihr jüngster Sohn war ein Vampir. Wie die anderen drei auch, die sie als Teil ihrer Familie sah. Die Stille um sie herum am Tisch war ungewöhnlich. Nun traf sie ihre Entscheidung.

"Egal," begann sie, "Ihr seid weiterhin meine Kinder." Sie berührte Ron mit ihrer Hand, während ihre Augen nach Harry suchten.

"Ihr alle. Egal was ist." ein schluchzen ertönte, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte. "Ich danke den Göttern dafür, das ihr mir... uns zurückgegeben worden seid. Was ihr getan habt... musste getan werden."

Cadeyrn legte seinen Arm um seine Mutter und umarmte sie von der Seite her, während er das leicht angegraute Haar küsste. "Es war eine Entscheidung, die uns nicht leicht fiel, Mum."

"Um...Samael?"

"Ja, Gred." sagte Samael lächelnd, was den anderen ein Kichern entlockte und seinen Partner veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen.

"Wie..."

"...trinkt ihr Blut?" sagte sein Bruder.

"Ach bitte! Fred! George!" begann Tempeste. "Wo wart ihr in den Verteidigungs-Klassen?"

"Wo wohl, wir..." sagte Fred.

George grinste. "... planten Streiche."

Diese Antwort sorgte für Gelächter, während Tempeste die beiden nur anstarrte. "Blutkonserven oder menschliche Diener," Tempeste starrte sie weiter an. "Menschliche Diener die uns freiwillig Blut geben, wie Angelina hier, die aber dafür eine fast unendliche Lebensspanne haben."

"Meine Liebe," Albus' Augen blitzten wieder vergnügt auf, als er Angelina ansah. "Wie lange dienen sie schon den vieren?"

"Ein Gentleman fragt niemals nach dem Alter einer Frau, Albus!" sagte Minerva entrüstet, und war eindeutig enttäuscht über die Taktlosigkeit von ihm.

"Minerva, also bitte, wenn jemand mein Alter erreicht, ist es eher eine Ehre danach gefragt zuwerden." sagte sie lächelnd zu der anderen Frau und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schulleiter zu. "Mein Alter? Nun seit dem Frühling bin ich vierhundertdreiundneunzig Jahre alt, und ich diene meinem Lord seit gut vierhundertsechzig Jahren. Ich dienen ihnen sehr gerne --- meinen Kindern."

Es gab einige überraschte Geräusche am Tisch. "Lady Tempeste rettete mir das Leben und gab mir einen neuen Lebenssinn. Ich habe es nie bereut. Als ich meine Familie verlor, gaben sie mir wieder etwas, das mein Leben wieder lebenswert machte. Und dieses Leben war... sagen wir, Abenteuerreich." sie lächelte Tempeste an, die ihren Kopf leicht neigte und ebenfalls lächelte.

"Was geschah eurer Familie?" fragte Ginny, mit einer leisen Stimme. Sie war so fasziniert von dieser Frau, die wie eine jüngere Version ihrer Mutter aussah. Alle am Tisch, ausser den vieren, die die Geschichte kannten, schauten zu Angelina.

"Es geschah im Jahre 1599, als Banditen unsere Farm angriffen. Sie töteten meinen Mann… und… meine Fünf Kinder. Meine Mutter, die bei uns gelebt hatte, starb zuerst, da sie versuchte, ihre Enkel zu verteidigen. Meine beiden ältesten Töchter wurden vergewaltigt und vopn den Banditen ermordet. " Molly musste nun leise weinen. Angelina atmete tief ein und fuhr fort. " Lady Tempeste fand mich, als ich ausserhalb meines brennenden Hauses im Sterben lag – aus dem Nichts erschien auf einmal diese wunderschöne Frau. Die Banditen starben noch in dieser Nacht. Ich vermisse meine Familie und mein Leben war seit dem nicht mehr das selbe, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung nie bereut." sagte sie und setzte sich leise und faltete ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoss, mit einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Stille am Tisch war ungewöhnlich, während alle die Details verarbeiteten. Arthur umarmte Molly, nahm ihr das Taschentuch ab und fuhr ihr damit über die Augen, während er sie beruhigte. Cadeyrn rieb ihr sanft den Rücken.

Angelina beobachtete leise Molly die sich wieder beruhigte. "Bitte trauert nicht für mich um meine erste Familie. Sie ruhen jetzt in Frieden und ihr Tod wurde gerächt. Ich habe jetzt eine neue Familie – die noch um einiges Grösser ist, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte, und viele von ihnen müssen noch gezähmt werden." sie schaute Severus schnell grinsend an, bevor sie sich wieder Molly zuwandte.

Das Geräusch eines Räusperns war zu hören, als der ehemalige Tränkemeister seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, das nicht passend gewesen wäre. "Ihr erwähntet vorhin Verbündete?" fragte Filius Flitwick schnell, und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor, damit Samael ihn sehen konnte.

"Einige unserer Art haben uns begleitet. Unser Kampf ist jetzt auch ihr Kampf. Ach ja und Todesser haben uns auch besucht, bevor wir aufbrachen. Ich habe dem Ministerium und Tom ein paar Geschenke übersandt. Sie haben für ihre Beleidigungen mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Arthur schaute neugierig auf. "Was ist passiert?"

"Wer?" flüsterte Molly.

"Bella." sagte Sirius.

"Peter." sagte Remus knurrend.

"Nott." sagte Lucius schmunzelnd. Er mochte die Art seines Sohnes, wie er Rache ausübte.

"McNair." sagte Hagrid, mit einem kurzen Zögern.

"Parkinson ist jetzt eine Werkatze, gewandelt eben von jener Frau, die sie zum Eintritt in unsere Domäne missbrauchten. Er wurde mit unserer Nachricht zurückgesandt." sagte Tempeste.

"Und mit den Körpern." sagte Cadeyrn mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Ausser dem von Peter," sagte Samael noch, "Seiner wurde in das Ministerium geschickt, um Sirius' Namen reinzuwaschen." Sirius nickte lächelnd. Das war genügend Bestrafung für Peter's Taten.

"Ihr habt fünf Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels ausgeschaltet, Samael, so effektiv, das seine wichtigsten Unterstützer damit wegfallen. Weisst du, was für ein Chaos das bei ihm auslösen wird?" fragte Albus besorgt.

"Sein Zirkel ist zerbrochen. Er kann niemanden mehr trauen." Samael sah in dem Moment gefährlich aus. "Er wird immer unberechenbarer werden und unvorsichtiger. Dies dürfte sich nur für die Seite des Lichts als Vorteilshaft erweisen. Tom wird nicht wissen, was ihn trifft, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Statt auf einen nicht vorbereiteten Jungen...wird er auf einen ausgewachsenen Mann und noch dazu auf einen Vampirmeister treffen."

"Aber nicht allein, Samael." sagten Cadeyrn und Sirius zugleich, woraufhin Samael grinsen musste.

"Was hast du den Todessern angetan?" fragte Ginny… die nicht wusste, ob sie es erfahren wollte.

"Niemand verletzt oder Beleidigt einen aus unserer Gemeinschaft. Tom Riddle hätte das wissen müssen, als unser Blutsvater sich während des ersten Krieges weigerte, sich ihm anzuschliessen. Aber Trottel hören selten zu." sagte Samael und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

"Oder ein Dunkler Lord mit einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex," satgte Dorian schmunzelnd.

"Wer erschien, Harry…Samael?" fragte Albus.

"Mitglieder aus allen zwölf Clans. Dies ist unsere Gelegenheit, dem Licht und der Welt zu zeigen, das wir nicht böse sind. Wir wollen nur in Ruhe und Frieden unser Leben leben." sagte Cadeyrn. Er drehte sich um und lächelte seine Mutter an, bevor er sich vorlehnte und sie auf die Wange küsste. Er hatte die Sorge in ihren Augen bemerkt, als sie zugaben, Vampire zu sein. "Ich bin noch immer dein Sohn – werde es immer sein, 'dein Ronnie'."

"Ihr solltet sehr stolz auf diese vier sein," sagte Angelina. "Sie haben den Frieden in unseren Ländern und unter den Clans bewahrt. Das Manor ist ein Ort des Friedens und ein Heim für alle unserer Art und jene, die in Frieden zu uns kommen. Wir feiern unsere Siege, aber auch unsere Niederlagen. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft. Wir sind eine Familie." sie sah jedes Gesicht an und lächelte selbstsicher.

"Danke Angelina. Wir hätten es nicht besser ausdrücken können und du warst uns eine wichtige Hilfe dabei." sagte Samael lächelnd.

"Verrückte Frau…" sagte Severus leise, mit ein wenig Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Angelina lächelte und winkte ihm zu.

"Am Anfang war es schwer," sagte Dorian und schaute zur Seite. "Samael war wütend. Godric und Sala­zar nahmen ihn mit und liessen ihn seine Wut abreagieren. Dann kamen sie mit ihrer Lösung. Wir hatten alle Angst was geschehen würde – ob wir die eintausend Jahre überleben würden." die anderen drei versanken kurz in den Erinnerungen.

"Wenn wir nicht für einander dagewesen wären," begann Tempeste, wären wir wohl Wahnsinnig geworden."

"Was habt ihr während des ersten Krieges getan?" fragte Albus mit dem Blick auf Samael, da er wusste, wieviel Beherrschung es ihn gekostet haben mag, nicht einzugreifen.

"Wir schliefen. Wir gingen an einen Ort den nur unser Blutsvater kannte und schliefen von 1935 bis 1997. Hätte ich es nicht getan...ich wäre wohl nach Godric's Hollow gegangen und hätte meine Eltern gerettet." In Samael's Augen stand Schmerz während er den Schulleiter ansah. Albus konnte nur nicken.

"Was zu einer massiven Veränderung der Zeitlinie geführt hatte." sagte Minerva.

"Genau."

"Ich hätte vermutlich meine Eltern ebenfalls gerettet. " sagte Tempeste leise mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Meine Mutter hätte leider nicht gerettet werden können." die Trauer in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Lucius lehnte sich hinüber und flüsterte etwas in Dorian's Ohr, woraufhin Dorian nickte und sich entspannte.

"Sirius wäre niemals in Azkaban gelandet oder durch den Torbogen gefallen. Ich hötte niemals bei den Dursley's gelebt…"

"Was geschehen ist ist geschehen. Manche Dinge sollten wohl so geschehen. Wir sind jetzt wieder zusammen" sagte Sirius zu Samael. Er hatte zuviele Jahre damit zugebracht, darüber nachzudenken, was sonst geschehen wäre.

"Ich weiss, Sirius. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, was sonst geschehen wäre."

"Wir stritten über viele Wochen," sagte Caderyn kichernd. "Es war am Ende Tempeste die uns zurecht wies. Es gibt Wünsche die besser nie erfüllt würden."

"Nun, es führte zu garnichts, ausser das wir uns alle tierisch aufregten, Cadeyrn, " sagte Tempeste und sah ihn an, da er dieses eigentlich schon wissen müsste. Er rollte mit den Augen und trank etwas tee.

Dorian musste nun kichern. "Ich erinnere mich gerade. Die Titanic."

"Bitte?" fragte Albus.

"Wir planten eine Reise und Cade schlug vor, mit diesem Schiff zu fahren, über das alle redeten. Die Titanic. Wieder einmal hatte Tempeste recht... sie sagte uns, das es keine Gute Idee wäre. Wir sind dann nicht mitgefahren und keine Woche später erfuhren wir, das dieses Schiff gesunken war! Sie hat uns das nie vergessen lassen."

Tempest streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Cadeyrn und Samael mussten nun lachen. Dorian grinste unschuldig.

Severus sah zu ihr. "Du wusstest, das es sinken würde."

"Ja." sagte Tempeste, sah ihn dann noch einmal an. "Aber die Jungs hören nicht gerne zu."

"Du warst schon immer ein „Ich weiss alles"'... murmelte Cadeyrn. Tempeste verpasste ihm daraufhin einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Severus lächelte und es gab leichtes lachen am Tisch.

"Das Leben..." begann Samael..."war sehr interessant. Obwoh wir viel verloren haben, gewannen wir auch viel dazu."

"Meine Lords und Lady. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen. Die Zeit der Ruhe naht." sagte Angelina und deutete auf die grossen Fenster.

Hogwarts schien unter der Menge an Magie in dem Raum zu erbeben. Eine Tür erschien. Das Schloss hatte ihre Notwendigkeiten erkannt. "Unsere geehrte Dame hat uns mit einem Schlafplatz versorgt." sagte Samael und stand wie den anderen am Tisch auf. "Wir werden morgen bei Sonnenuntergang zurückkehren und die weiteren Pläne diskutieren, Schulleiter."

"Albus, mein Junge."

"Dann Albus." sagte Samael lächelnd zu dem Mann den er als Grossvater ansah. Der junge Mann nahm den älteren in den Arm und umarmte ihn. "Ich habe dich vermisst, Albus." flüsterte er.

"Ich ebenso, mein Junge. Ich bin so froh, das du am Leben bist und es dir gut geht – das ihr alle am Leben seid. Es tut meinem Herzen gut."

Samael zog sich zurück und küsste den älteren Mann auf die Stirn und lächelte. Er trat zurück, nahm die Hand von Severus und ging zur Tür. Sein Herz und seine Seel fühlten sich jetzt besser. Er hatte Severus, Sirius und jetzt auch Albus wieder um sich.

Severus hatte seinen Liebhaber seit dem Beginn des Sonnenuntergangs beim Schlafen beobachtet. Er war vom Drang auf Toilette zu gehen geweckt worden und ging nun leise zu m Bett zurück und setzte sich neben seinen Partner. Irgendwo in seinem logischen Denken wusste er, das er darüber wütend sein müsste, mit 'Harry Bloody Potter verbunden zu sein, aber er war es nicht.

Seine Veela Sinne sagten ihm das dieser Mann der ideale Partner sei. Das er ihn nie verletzen würde. Ihn nie verlassen würde. Das er immer für ihn da sein würde. Sein Partner für immer sei. Und wenn man seine Vergangenheit bedachte, fühlte er sich auf einmal leichter und Heller als früher; all das nur wegen Samael.

Severus legte seine Hand auf den Bauch seines Partners. Er konnte den schwachen Herzschlag fühlen. Langsam stieg die Frequenz. Samael erwachte.

**edited for content**

Samael rollte sich auf den Rücken und eine kombination aus Stöhnen und seuftzen erklang, aber seine Augen öffneten sich nicht. Severus lehnte sich vor während er die pinke Brustwarze leckte. Er brachte die Warze zur versteifung und beboachtete das Gesicht von Samael, als er seine er sanft an dieser saugte. Es ertönte ein Geräusch aber er sah nicht den Blick, weshalb Severus sich hinseitzte und langsam hinab rutschte, bis er sass, und drückte dann seine internen Muskeln.

Samael schnappte laut nach Luft als sich seine Augen öffneten. Severus konnte die Iris sehen die vor erregung fast schwarz war. Als Samael sich auf ihn konzentrierte, lächelte er ihn an. "Guten Abend," sagte er grinsend, während er seine Muskeln um den Penis von Samael anspannte. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Die Zungen spielten mit einander. Severus unterbrach den Kuss und setzte sich auf. Er hob und senkte sich langsam, während er auf seinem Partner ritt.

Ab dem vierten Stoss knurrte Samael ihn leicht an. Er ergriff den Po von Severus und bewegte sie im Rhytmus. Er zog die Beine von Severus über seine Schultern und drang tief und fest in ihn ein.

Merlin, sein Partner war wunderschön. Die helle Haut, die schwarzen Augen und die roten Lippen und das lange Haar liessen ihn lächeln.

**edi­ted for content**

"Bitte Härter, mein Lord..." stöhnte er.

"Gerne... mein Liebling." Samael ergriff Severus noch fester und drang noch härter ein. Er grinste als er sah, das der Kopf von Severus zurückrollte und dieser sich vom Bett erhob und noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Ihre Körper stiessen in perfekter Synchronisation gegen einander, während das stöhnen und die schreie der Lust immer grösser wurden. Samael spürte das Severus gleich kommen würde, während er sich hinablehnte und die Ader am Nacken seines Partners leckte. Severus stöhnte, als er die Zunge und die Zähne auf seiner Haut spürte.

"Komm für mich mein Liebling. Komm für mich...Jetzt!" befahl Samael, bevor er seinem Partner in den Nacken biss und sein Blut trank, während Severus bei seinem Orgasmus aufschrie, und der von Samael folgte direkt danach.

Tempeste, Dorian und Caderyn wachten gerade auf, als sie die Schreie hörten. "Ah, Severus und Samael sind auch wach." sagte Cadeyrn grinsend.

"Aber sie haben die Stillezauber vergessen?" fluchte Dorian.

"Nun, es ist lange her, das Samael so glücklich war." sagte Tempeste. "Nebenbei, wir können die Geräusche auch machen…" sagte sie und rollte ich zwischen ihre Liebhaber. "ich denke es ist heiss," flüsterte Tempeste in Dorian's Ohr. Dorian lächelte verschmitzt und lehnte sich vor um an ihrem Ohrlippchen zu saugen. Cadeyrn, der nicht gerne aussen vor blieb, griff um sie und streichelte ihre Brustwarze. "Ich stimme zu," sagte Caderyn. Bald waren die Geräusche aus dem anderen Zimmer vergessen.

_**Tbc...**_

_**A/N: if it's too racy.. just say so.. and I'll edit more out.. or remove it.. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: JK owns them all.. only the plot belongs to us...**_

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor for the LJ community 7spells**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**pqpqpq**_

Es war schon recht spät an dem Abend, als Samael, seine Gefährten und sein Partner sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machten, wo alle anderen warten würden. Sie waren komplett in schwarz gekleidet und stachen so direkt aus dem Rest der Anwesenden hervor. Sie bewegten sich leise, so das ihr eintreten einige der Anwesenden überraschte. Severus fand das sehr amüsant, ebenso wie sein Partner. Er war schon immer recht Stolz darauf gewesen, sich so gut Verstecken zu können.

Ein jeder stand nun auf und begrüsste den Rest, bevor Dorian sich räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu bekommen. "Wenn dies alle sind, sollten wir zum Schiff gehen. Ich weiss, das manche sich schon Sorgen machen werden."

Samael und seine Familie schauten sich die im Raum versammelte Gruppe an. Es war eine mächtige Gruppe, bestehend aus Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem derzeitigen Minister für Magie, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Sirius und Remus, Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, Minerva, Fred und George, Bill Charlie, Ginny und Percy Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Luna Lovegood, Sea­mus Finnegan, die DeLacor Schwestern, die Creevey Brüder, und Neville Longbottom. Die jüngeren Mitglieder waren über die Rückkehr der vier aufgeklärt worden, waren aber trotzdem schockiert, als sie durch die Tür traten. Luna war die einzigste Ausnahme, denn sie hatte wieder ihren Ausdruck, das sie schon alles im Voraus wüsste. Neville sah jeden seiner Freunde an, und meinte dann, "Blimey, sie sind zurück," bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Samael kratzte sich grinsend am Kinn. "Wir wissen schon wie wir einen Eindruck beim betreten eines Raumes machen." Er lehnte sich hinab und sprach einen 'Enervate', und lächelte, als sein alter Schulfreund wieder aufwachte. "Es tut gut, dich ebenfalls wiederzusehen, Neville. Wir sind auch froh, wieder hier zu sein."

Cadeyrn und Seamus halfen Neville auf die Füsse, und entfernten ihm einigen Staub von der Kleidung. Die jüngeren Mitglieder traten nun an die Vampire heran, um sie zu umarmen und zu berühren, um sich sicher zu sein, das ihre Freunde und ihr alter Professor wirklich zurück waren.

"Es ist an der Zeit, allerseits…wir müssen los." sagte Dorian erneut.

"Ist wäre Sinnvoll, mein Junge." sagte der Schulleiter und nickte dem Vampir zu.

Samael, dem Severus folgte, führte die Gruppe hinaus aus Hogwarts in Richtung der Brücke. Sie folgten dem Weg um den Verbotenen Wald herum. Sie konnten die Tiere im Wald aus der Entfernung hören. Diese Geräusche wurden aber von der Melodie einer Violine im Wind übertönt.

"Brishen spielt für die Clans," meinte Tempeste, als sie die neugierigen Blicke der anderen sah. Als sie die Lichtung betraten, lagen dort zwei Uralte Elfenschiffe vor Anker. Sie sahen dunkel und gefährlich aus, aber gleichzeitig auch wunderschön. Samael lächelte als er die Geräusche des Erstaunens hinter ihm hörte.

Auf dem Deck eines der Schiffe stand ein Mann, der mit Leib und Seele auf einer alten Violine spielte. Verteilt um den Hafen herum, wo sie letzte Nacht vor Anker gegangen waren, sassen Wesen des Waldes. Einhörner und Dacorns standen nebeneinander und hörten der Musik zu. MerPeople schwammen im Wasser oder hielten sich an den Hafenanlagen fest. Der Riesenkraken lauschte ebenfalls, und winkte ihnen mit den Tentakeln zu. Andere, kleinere Wesen waren ebenfalls anwesend. Sie alle hörten der Musik zu.

Cadeyrn schloss seine Augen und seuftzte. "Seine Musik könnte einen Sturm beruhigen, wenn es nötig wäre."

"Aye, das könnte er." sagte Seamus.

Samael führte sie zur Gangway des grösseren Schiffes. Dort traf er auf ein Mitglied seiner Wache.

"Gabe." der grosse Mann nickte und wartete auf seine Anweisungen. "Waren die Jäger bereits im Wald?"

"Ja, mein Lord. Sie fanden nur wenige Todesser und vernehmen sie bereits. Sie sind im Kerker."

"Irgend welche anderen Nachrichten?"

"Der neue Werkater kehrte zurück. Er wurde stark zusammengeschlagen. Es ist ein Wunder, das er überlebte. Sid­ney kümmert sich bereits um ihn."

"Sie liebt ihr neues Haustier?" fragte Samael nun grinsend.

Remus schnaubte. "Parkinson, ein Haustier?"

Samael lächelte seinen anderen Vormund an, bevor er sich an die Gruppe wandte. "Lasst uns an Bord gehen und uns in eine der Versammlungskammern begeben und uns dort unterhalten." Er bedeutete seinem Partner, neben ihn zu treten, drehte sich um und und führte alle in das Innere des Schiffes. Tempeste, Dorian, Cadeyrn, und Neville folgten ihnen direkt hinterher. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe folgten kurz darauf, versuchten aber soviel wie möglich vom Schiff zu sehen, während sie durch die Gängen gingen.

Wenige Augenblicke nachdem alle eingetroffen waren, stand Samael auf. "Meine Brüder, ich stelle euch hiermit Albus Dumbledore vor, den Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei, aber auch Kings­ley Shacklebolt, den derzeitigen Minister für Magie in Grossbritannien." Beide Männer erhoben sich und verbeugten sich leicht.

Gabe stand auf, und trat an Samael's Seite, "Meine Lords. Die Nachrichten, die wir aus den Vernehmungen haben, sagen uns, das Voldemort sehr wütend ist. Er plant, innerhalb der nächsten zwei oder drei Tage anzugreifen.

"Er ist so vorhersehbar." sagte Severus, da er sich sehr gut an seine Erfahrungen mit dem Temperament des Dunklen Lords erinnerte.

"Wann war er jemals nicht vorhersehbar?" murmelte Samael. Severus rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber ruhig.

Jemand anderes stand auf… Aodh, ein Mitglied der Sidhe – der Dunkelfeen aus dem Unseelie Court. "Die Hell Hounds sind aufgewacht und bereit zum Kampf. Aber wir müssen sie angekettet lassen, damit niemand von unseren Truppen angegriffen wird."

Es gab einen Moment der Überraschung in den Augen der anwesenden Magier und Hexen. Charlie Weasley erschauderte. Er hatte Geschichten über die Hounds of Hell gelesen. Diese waren besser unter dem Namen Annwn – den Chosen of the Wild Hunt bekannt. Sie waren absolut tödlich und angsteinflössend. Nur wenige hatten sie getroffen und überlebt.

"Lockt einige der Todesser auf das Quidditch-Feld und lasst die Hounds zu ihnen." schlug Dorian mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor.

"Würden sich einige der unabhängigen Vampire dem Dunklen Lord anschliessen?" fragte Kingsley, der Dorian's Meinung ignorierte.

"Ich habe eine Nachricht verbreiten lassen, das alle Coven und Clans unserer Art, die sich mit Voldemort verbünden, vernichtet werden," knurrte Samael.

Cirdan stand auf. Sein langes, dunkles Haar war zum Zopf geflochten und betrachtete alle um zu sehen, ob sie Würdig waren. "Ich bin Lord Cirdan von den Dunkelelfen. Wir werden an Lord Samael's Seite kämpfen." Er deutete auf die anderen Dunkelelfen im Raum während er sprach. "Wir werden heute Nacht und morgen die Umgebung erkunden." die Dunkelelfen nickten verstehend und er setzte sich wieder.

Caderyn stand auf, "Ich werde sie begleiten. Die Jäger werden uns ebenfalls begleiten."

Samael schaute zu Albus. "Wie sieht es bei den Schülern aus, Schulleiter? Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen, das es Spione unter ihnen gibt?"

"Es gibt gewiss Unterstützer unter den Schülern. Da bin ich mir sicher. Wer sie sind weiss ich leider nicht. Aber es sind wenige. Die Schüler haben schon vor langem angefangen, für sich selbst zu denken. Sie sehen Tom nun als das was er ist – ein Verrückter. Die Zauber der Schule beinhalten Aufspürzauber und Barrieren gegen dunkle Magie und melden verdächtige Aktivitäten in dem Schloss und auf dem Gelände."

Samael dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er langsam. Er schien für den Moment zufrieden zu sein, aber er würde einige eigene Zauber als Schutz einbinden.

"Wir können auch einiges zur Stärkung der Schutzzauber beitragen. Wie zum Beispiel solche, die uns gegen Eindringlinge schützen," dachte Tempeste laut nach. "Diese würden sie aus dem Schloss heraushalten. Das Schloss würde es sogar selbst tun, wenn du sie bitten würdest, Samael."

Samael dachte leise nach. In zwei Tagen wäre es vorbei. "Es ist Licht am Horizont. Unser Schicksal erfüllt sich endlich. Es gibt nichts weiter zu tun, als zu warten."

"Halloween ist in zwei Nächten, Samael." sagte Tempeste. „Also auch Samhain."

"Würde er ein dunkles Ritual versuchen?" fragte Dorian.

Severus lehnte sich vor und sagte, "Nein. Er wäre nicht rechtzeitig bereit. Es ist die Nacht, in der alle vergangenen Fehler ihn wieder einholen. Der Bogen zwischen Leben und Tod ist an diesem Abend am schwächsten. Ein Ritual von unserer Seite aus würde allerdings jene herbeirufen können, die von ihm vernichtet wurden."

Gaylen von dem Seelie Court erhob sich, "Lady Tempeste, sie und ich sollten nach solch einem Ritual suchen. Es dürfte viele geben."

Tempest's Augen leuchteten bei der Bitte auf. Eintausend Jahre hatten nichts an ihrem Wissenshunger geändert. Sie lächelte und nickte leicht zu Gaylen hinüber.

Severus schaute seinen Partner an, da er gerne bei der Suche helfen würde. "Mein Lord, ich besitze viele Bücher in meinem alten Heim. Diese könnten von Nutzem sein."

"Jacob und Sasha werden dich nach Hause begleiten." Eine beruhigende Hand hielt Severus auf, als er gehen wollte, "Sei vorsichtig und gib auf dich acht." Samael nickte zwei Personen im Schatten zu, die nun hinter den Stuhl von Severus traten. "beim geringsten Zeichen von Problemen kehrt ihr umgehend zurück."

Severus und seine beiden Begleiter gingen hinaus in die Finsternis. Samael erhob sich, "Wir haben nur wenig Zeit für die Vorbereitungen. Lasst sie uns weise nutzen." Er stand noch einen Moment leise da, lächelte dann und ging durch den Raum, wobei seine Familie ihm folgte.

Severus betrat seinen Familiensitz zusammen mit seinen beiden Wächtern. Die Bibliothek des Hauses befand ich im Erdgeschoss, direkt neben der Eingangshalle. Er stand einen Moment still, betrachtete das Wappen der Familie Snape zu seinen Füssen. Neely, eine der Hauselfen der Snapes erschien vor ihm.

"Meister Severus! Willkommen zu Hause, Sir. Kann Neely euch oder euren Gästen etwas bringen?" Nee­ly hielt ihre Hände erregt zusammen, während sie ihn ansah. Neely hatte ihn seit seiner Kindheit begleitet, hatte ihn umsorgt, als seine Mutter mit ihren Tränken beschäftigt war, und hatte oft mit ihm gespielt, wenn niemand sonst da war. Sie hatte fast schon geliebt und sie diente ihm noch immer von ganzem Herzen.

"Wir sind hier um einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu holen, Neely. Wir bleiben leider nicht lange." Er kniete sich nieder und schaute seinen alten Freund an. "Würdest du mich wohl begleiten, wenn wir wieder gehen?"

"Oh ja! Neely würde überall hingehen, wo Master Severus hingeht!" antwortete sie aufgeregt. "Neely wird die Konservierungszauber auf das Haus sprechen, sobald wir gehen, Sir."

Severus lächelte über ihre Freude und seine Wachen kicherten. "Sehr gut. Also pack bitte deine Dinge zusammen., wir werden nicht lange benötigen, Neely."

Severus hatte die nötigen Bücher ausgewählt. Er und die Wachen begannen diese zu verstauen, als ein lauter Gong ertönte.

"Sir?" fragte Jacob. Beide Wachen standen schnell auf, und griffen nach ihren Waffen.

"Die Schutzzauber werden angegriffen." Severus ging schnell zu einem der Spiegel im Raum und sagte, "Zeige es mir."

Der dunkle Spiegel erhellte sich. Todesser griffen die vorderen Tore an und versuchten jene Zauber zu vernichten, die seit eintausend Jahren bestand hatten. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Todesser greifen die Tore an."

"Neely!" rief Severus.

"Ich bin hier Master." sagte eine leise Stimme von seiner Seite her.

In Hogwarts stand Samael plötzlich auf, als er die starken Emotionen seines Partners empfing --- wut, angst und Erwartung…

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung. Graue Augen öffneten sich und er knurrte. "Verdammt seien sie! Krieger! Zu mir! Wir gehen jagen!"

"Ist es Severus?" fragte Caderyn.

Er schloss seine Augen und antwortete. "Ja." Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte Severus zu erreichen. 'Lass mich durch deine Augen schauen, Severus.'

Nach einigen Momenten öffnete er seine Augen und sah Cadeyrn und Remus an. "Todesser greifen die Tore an. Es gibt Anti-Apparations-Zauber. Sie können nicht fliehen." Samael's Augen glühten auf. "Meine Familie, Krieger, lasst uns jenen, die die unsrigen Angreifen, eine Lehre erteilen."

Samael wandte sich den anderen im Raum zu. "Ich werde uns alle dort hin Apparieren. Sie werden usn nicht erwarten. Passt aber auf. Zögert nicht, die Todesser zu töten."

Samael hob seine Hand in die Luft... und mit grellem Licht erschien ein Schwert in seiner Hand. Cade­ryn wiederholte die Bewegung und ein weiteres Schwert erschien. Sie nahmen ihre Arme herunter und verstauten ihre Waffen. Albus war sehr schockiert, als er die Schwerter erkannte. Es waren die Schwerter von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. "Bereitet euch vor!" erklang Samael's Stimme. Er hob erneut seine Hand und vollführte eine ruckartige Bewegung über die anwesenden und mit einem lauten Knall verschwanden alle.

Severus' Augen weiteren sich, als er ein Flackern des Bundes spürte. Sein Partner war nahe. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er schickte ein Gefühl der Wärme durch den Bund. Neely hielt sich an ihren Meister, und unterstütze die Schutzzauber mit ihrer Magie. Snape Manor war seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr erobert worden. Und das würde auch heute nicht geschehen. Severus beobachtete die Spiegel im Raum. Jeder zeigte ihm den Eingang des Hauses. Der grösste zeigte ihm die Tore. Hinter den unwissenden Todessern erschien eine grosse Gruppe Krieger-- sein Partner, Samael, stand an vorderster Front.

Severus hatte die Bibliothek bei Angriffsbeginn versiegelt. Dieser Raum war das Herzstück der Festung; viele der Lords der Familie Snape hatten das Haus von hier aus verteidigt. Die Geräusche der Zauber wurden immer lauter, dann war ein lauter Knall einer Apparation zu hören. Severus lächelte.

Samael und die anderen erschienen hinter den schwarzgekleideten Angreifern. Viele von denen wandten sich um, irritiert von den Geräuschen. Es war die einzigste Warnung die sie bekamen, bevor sie angegriffen wurden. Bvor sie sich verteidigen konnten, war bereits ein drittel der Todesser gefallen. Sie waren keine Gegner für die Dunkelelfen, Werwölfe und Vampire.

Samaels' Augen glühten vor Wut und seine Macht umfloss ihn. Sein Schwerd schnitt durch die Luft und tötete jeden Todesser der ihm entgegentrat. Die Werwölfe hatten sich verwandelt und zerfetzten die Körper. Remus blieb an seiner Seite, ebenso wie Gabe und Caderyn. Der Kampf dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten und die Gemeinschaft vernichtete die Todesser. Einige der Angreifer waren geflohen, als sie erkannten, das jeder Verteidigungsversuch tödlich war. Die Werwölfe verwandelten sich zurück und der Rest verstaute ihre Waffen. Samael schaute um sich auf die Toten. Eine Handbewegung von ihm und die Anti-Apparations-Zauber waren verschwunden. Er schickte die Gefühle der Liebe und Sicherheit durch ihre Verbindung an Severus, und wenige Momente später öffneten sich die Haustüren. Er ging schnell den Weg entlang. Er musste sicherstellen, das alle in Ordnung waren.

Severus stand wartend in dem Türrahmen. Selbst das Verlangen, zu seinem Partner zu laufen, war gross, aber würde seine Würde behalten. Seine Wachen standen neben ihm und die kleine weibliche Hauselfe, welche die Farben der Snapes trug, stand hinter ihm. Er grinste allerdings; Samael sah genauso aus wie die erobernden Helden aller möglichen Geschichten, während er den Weg entlang ging. Das Schwert in der Hand seine Kleidung um ihn herum wehend und mit Blut bedeckt, und mit glühenden Augen. Severus wollte nicht laufen – nein, das würde er nicht, während er nervös hin und her wippte.

Samael erreichte den Eingang und zog seinem Partner in die Arme. Dessen Geruch einatmend, beruhigte er sich. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Voldemort muss wohl Alarmzauber auf das Haus gelegt haben."

"Warum?" fragte Caderyn als er neben Samael trat. "Er denkt doch, du bist tod."

Severus wandte sich seinem Partner zu. "Die Zauber sind vermutlich schon viele Jahre alt. Er hatte schon immer ein Interesse an der Bibliothek der Snapes. Wir haben seit langem Bücher über die Dunklen Künste gesammelt. Einige sind sellten und Erstausgaben. Ich weiss von einem, das Morgana selbst schrieb."

"Unglaublich!" sagte Remus, mit einem verlangenden Blick im Gesicht.

Cadeyrn rollte mit den Augen und lächelte. "Sag es nicht Tempeste!" Es ertönte ein leises Kichern.

Severus lächelte. "Diese Bücher sind unter denen, die ich mitnehmen wollte."

"Dann nehmen wir die gesamte Bibliothek mit. Wir müssen uns beeilen, für den Fall, das sie mit Verstärkung zurückkehren." Samael lies Severus los und ging in die Bibliothek. Er stellte sich in die Mitte und begann einen Zauber.

Alle Bücher flogen von den Regalen und verschwanden in mehreren Truhen, die um seine Füsse herum erschienen waren. Kaum das sie alle gepackt waren, verschlossen diese sich, verkleinerten sich und flogen in Samael's ausgestreckte Hand. Er wandte sich um und übergab seiem Partner die Truhen, welcher sie einsteckte.

"Master Severus," fragte Neely von seiner Seite her, während sie ihre Hände eng zusammengefaltet auf dein Bein legte und zwischen Samael und Severus hin und her sah.

"Ja, Neely?"

"Ihr seid gebunden?" ihre grossen Augen starrten Samael an.

"Ja, Neely, Ich bin gebunden und dies ist mein Partner, Lord Samael Ardius Marceau."

Neely lächelte und klatschte. Sie wandte sich zu Samael und verbeugte sich. "Hallo, Master Samael. Neely wird euch mit Stolz dienen."

Samael verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. "Ich akzeptiere deine Magie, Hauselfe Neely."

Samael wandte sich zu seinem Partner um. "Severus. Wir sollten die Zauber um das Haus herum verstärken. Volde­mort könnte es wieder versuchen."

"Arbeitet einige Überraschungen für jene ein, die es wieder versuchen," sagte Caderyn. "Seid ihr alle fertig? Ich will nicht warten, bis weitere auftauchen."

"Neely hat das bereits getan, Master Samael." die Hauselfe unterbrach ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich mag deine Art, Neely." sagte Samael kichernd zu der kleinen Freundin seines Partners.

"Dann lasst uns gehen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren," sagte Samael und scheuchte alle um ihn herum hinaus aus dem haus, während er die Hand von Severus hielt. Neely folgte direkt hinter ihren Meistern, und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Kaum das sie draussen waren, versammelten sich alle und Samael benutzte seinen Zauberstab und apparierte alle zurück zu den Schiffen.

Als jeder wieder auf dem Schiff auftauchte... fehlten Samael und Severus. Alle sahen sich um und begannen in Sorge zu reden. Neely erschien neben Ca­deryn.

"Der Meister sagte, ich solle dies dem rothaarigen Mann geben. Es stammt aus Master Severus' Bibliothek. Master Samael sagte es soll der Bibliothek der Konklave hinzugefügt werden."

"Ist Severus etwas geschehen?" fragte Albus. Er zitterte als er das fragte. Er hoffte, das dem Mann den er als Sohn sah, nichts geschehen war.

"Nein, Schulleiter," sagte Tempeste während sie den Rucksack mit den Truhen ansich nahm, "Samael kümmert sich um seinen Partner. Die Bindung ist noch sehr jung und er baut die Bindung noch immer weiter aus."

Als Severus seine Augen öffnete, erzitterte er. Er war nicht mehr dort, wo er eigentlich sein sollte. Er schaute hoch zu Samael, und die Frage starb auf seinen Lippen. Samael hatte einen fast tierischen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich habe eintausend Jahre auf dich gewartet. Und beinahe hätte ich dich verloren"

Eine Hand griff nach oben und berührte die Backe. Ein leichtes Zittern war die einzigste Reaktion von Samael im Bezug auf seine Emotionen, bevor er sich hinablehnte und seinen Partner küsste. Seine Hände waren überall. Severus, sah sich auf einmal der Wand gegenüber. Nackt von der Taile abwärts, begannen Hände seinen Körper zu betasten, glitten hinab zu den Hüften, zogen die Hose herunter.

_**lots of editing for content here... **_

Samael's Körper verkrampfte sich, sein Atem wurde schwerer und ging stossweise, und sein Körper schimmerte vor Schweiss. Seine Magie wirbelte um ihn und seinen Partner herum und verband beide enger zusammen – ihre Seelen öffneten sich... er stiess härter zu, während er sich über den Mann lehnte, und das Bett wackelte unter ihnen. Seine Fangzähne erschienen und er leckte die Bissstelle auf der Schulter von Severus und als er kam, biss er ihn. Diese Erfahrung führte dazu das auch Severus kam und er vor Erregung aufheulte. Während sein Körper sich abreagierte, fühlte er wie Samael ein letztes Mal zustiess und fühlte die Wärme in seinem Körper. Es würde einige Kratzer geben, aber keiner achtete darauf. Während sie so dalagen, trank Samael von seinem Partner und verdichtete damit die Bindung beider.

Angelina stolperte, als das Schiff gegen die Docks prallte. Sie schmunzelte als sie eine starke Magie fühlte. "Ah Kleiner Meister... und mein Lord fühlen sich jetzt viel besser." sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Quartier.

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N:Sorry this one took a little longer.. we polished it and repolished it.. till we felt it was right...**_

_**Calanor & Morganlefay1958 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:All Harry Potter Characters belongs to JK Rowling.. we'll put them back when we're done...**_

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor for the 7 spells LJ community **_

_**pqpqpq **_

Chapter 7

_**pqpqpq **_

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne verschwanden hinter dem Horizont. Samael stand auf dem Rand des Schlosses und hörte den Geräuschen um ihn zu. Die Dinge waren seit dem Tag in Bewegung gekommen, seit sie aus Severus' Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Selbst Neely war mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Man konnte sie überall glücklich herumlaufen sehen und allen helfen, wo sie es konnte.

Severus, Tempeste und Gaylen hatten sich stundenlang in die Bibliothek der Gründer zurückgezogen. Sie suchten nach einem möglichen Weg, um Voldemort für immer zu vernichten. Schliesslich am heutigen Morgen, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, fanden sie die Lösung – ein Portal das direkt in die Hölle führte. Gay­len fand den nötigen Zauber im Buch von Morgana. Eben jenem Buch das Voldemort schon so lange gesucht hatte. Tempeste erschauderte während Severus und sie das Buch lasen. Die Frau war böse, aber gleichzeitig wirklich Brilliant in ihren Ideen. Wenn Tom Riddle das Buch jemals gefunden hätte, hätte es definitiv keinen Weg gegeben, ihn aufzuhalten. Dunkelheit und Blutvergiessen wären die Folgen für die magische Welt gewesen.

Während Samael dort ob der kommenden Ereignisse wartend stand, -- darauf wartend, das Tom Riddle seine erste Aktion begann – das Tom die Linie überschreiten würde, dachte er über das wichtigste Element der Planungen nach. Sie brauchten für den Zauber eine sehr starke Machtquelle. Sie fanden durch Zufall in der Nähe einen Feenring. Samael würde den Bastard hier her locken, wo alle warteten. Sobald er den Machtzirkel betrat, würde er ihn nicht mehr verlassen können. Tom Riddle war in der Nähe. Er konnte seine böse Aura direkt fühlen. Samael hatte eben jene Linie gezogen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Dunkle Lord sie übertreten würde. Alles, was sie noch brauchten, war in Ruhe zu warten.

Eine Hand berührte seinen Rücken, warm und einladend, während sie seine Taile umfasste. Samael atmete den Geruch seines Partners ein, während er ihn in die Arme nahm. "Severus." Er liess sie beide seine Magie fühlen. "Es ist fast soweit. Ich kann seine Dunkelheit über den Ländern fühlen." Er legte seinen Kopf gegen Severus, und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Ich möchte, das du bei Albus bleibst."

Severus' Arme umfassten ihn enger. "Samael..."

"Fühl mit deiner Magie, Severus. Fühl, was sich sehe." sagte Samael und legte seine Hand auf den Bauch. "Wir haben ein Leben geboren. Ich möchte nicht, das du dich und das Kind in Gefahr bringst."

Lange, elegante Finger berührten die Hand von Samael, "Ein Kind..." Onyx farbene Augen weiteten sich, während er nach dem Leben in sich suchte.

"Jacob und Marius, unterstützt von einem Rudel Werkatzen, werden bei dir und Albus bleiben. Sie werden auf euch aufpassen, sollten wir scheitern."

Severus streichelte Samael's Gesicht. "Ihr werdet es nicht. Du hast so viel aufgegeben, auch dein eigenes Leben. Und nun hast du so viel für das es sich zu Leben lohnt."

Ein lauter Gong ertönte im Schloss. "Geh, Liebling. Es beginnt. Das Schloss wird mir mitteilen, wenn du in Sicherheit bist."

Severus küsste Samael noch einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

"Ich leibe dich, Severus."

Severus drehte sich noch einmal um und murmelte, "Und ich liebe euch, Mein Lord."

Samael wandte sich der Steinbrüstung zu – seine langen, schwarzen Kampfroben flatterten im Wind und er spürte sein Schwert auf dem Rücken. Er trat auf hinauf und schaute zu der wachsenden Dunkelheit, welche das Gelände füllte. Er liess seine Magie erscheinen. Das Schloss liess den Gong erneut erklingen, während der Feind näher kam. Neben ihm sammelten sich die Krieger, nahmen ihre Positionen ein – sie hielten ihre Bögen in Bereitschaft. Ein Hellhoud heulte, durchschnitt die tödliche Stille. Einer nach dem anderen tauchten sie auf; Caderyn, Tempeste und dann Dorian – alle in Kampfroben gelkleidet und mit uralten Schwertern bewaffnet, die dem von Samael ähnelten. Sie stellten sich um ihn herum auf – bereit zu kämpfen. Bereit ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Unter ihm, vor den Toren des Schlosses, konnte er die anderen wartenden Sehene. Unter ihnen waren Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, und die Männer der Weasley-Familie. Er konnte die Verwandlung der Werwölfe, Werkatzen und Werleoparden, die in den Schatten versteckt waren, fühlen. Er fühlte die Veränderungen der Magie des Schlosses, als es ihm mitteilte, das sein Partner in Sicherheit war und das die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sicher eingesperrt waren. Zumindest jene, die vorgefunden wurden.

"Es ist Zeit. Lasst uns den Krieg hier und jetzt beenden."

Wie eine Einheit traten die vier Freunde von der Brüstung und landeten sicher auf dem Boden utner ihnen. Aus dem Wald kamen Schatten und die Vampire, Elfen und Seelies stellten sich zu ihnen, um auf den Feind zu warten.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten.

Samael erkannte einige verbrecherische Vampire, die vortraten. Sie trugen die Farben eines Clans deutlich auf ihrer Kleidung.

Der Clan Kragan würde heute abend ausgelöscht werden. "So soll es sein. Es sei verkündet,. Das der Clan Kragan verbannt wird. Ihr habt euch für jene Seite entschieden, die dem Konklave zuwider handelt. Jetzt tragt die Folgen." sagte Samael und zog sein Schwert... die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Das Klirren der Schwerter konnte in der Nacht gehört werden. Die Rogues hatten noch nicht erkannt, das sie in eine Falle liefen. Zauber waren so platziert worden, das die Seite des Lichts einen Vorteil hatte. Es würde das Ende der ersten Attacke des Feindes sein.

In der Entfernung heulten die Hellhounds erneut. Es begann. "JETZT," flüsterte Samael während Pfeile abgeschossen wurden und ihre Ziele trafen. Die feindlichen Vampire verschwanden und wurden zu Staub, während ihre Schreie vom Wind davon getragen wurden.

"Zauber frei." sagte Caderyn, der rechts von Samael stand.

"Ich werde ihn zur Quelle locken…und zu dem Ring. Bleibt in der Nähe," sagte Samael, und ging vorwärts, während die nächste Welle von Vampiren herankam. Seine Blutsbrüder bewegten sich nun ebenfalls, um die Angreifer zu irritieren und Samael zu schützen, während er in Richtung von Hagrid's Hütte ging, dabei aber immer wieder Vampire und Todesser tötete.

Oben, im Turm des Schulleiters sass Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch; eine grosse Kristallkugel stand vor ihm – eine kleine Darstellung von Hogwarts und den Ländereien war zu sehen. Severus stand neben ihm – sein Blick war auf die Kugel fixiert – da das Glas die äusseren Zauber des Schlosses und der Länderein repräsentierte. Eine physische Manifestation der Schutzzauber, die normalerweise unsichtbar wären. Das Glas selbst leuchtete leicht, zeigte damit an, das die Zauber intakt waren. Hin und wieder… erklang ein Krachen, wenn ein Zauber versuchte diese zu durchbrechen. Es war kaum bekannt, das die Gründer den Turm des Schulleiters gezielt als Energiequelle der Erde für die Zauber erbaut hatten. Er sicherte die Stabilität der Zauber. Nur deshalb war das Schloss nie erobert worden. An diesem Tag würde es, so das die Götter es wollen, auch so sein.

Kleine Figuren bewegten sich im Bild --- Darstellungen der Krieger im Kampf. Severus' Bauch verkrampfte sich, da sein Partner dort kämpfte. Wenn das Gebiet des Quidditch-Feldes ein Merkmal war, hatte es ein Blutbad gegeben – der Boden war mit Blut getränkt und überall lagen Leichenteile. Albus sprach leise einen Zauber der es ihm gestattete, das Feld genauer zu betrachten. Beide atmeten erleichtert aus, als keine Mitglieder des Lichts unter den Toten waren. Nur die Hellhounds waren dort, die sich am Fleisch der Toten sattfrassen. Hagrid beobachtete sie aus der Entfernung, der etwas sagte, das wie,"Fehlinterpretierte Welpen, das sind sie." er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder zum Kampfgeschehen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, "Also wirklich, Fehlinterpretierte Welpen." Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. "Es wird niemals solche Haustiere geben, Hagrid. Niemals."

Albus schaute ihn lächelnd an --- aufblitzende blaue Augen. "Das wäre eine Sinnvolle Entscheidung, mein Junge. "Erwartet aber keine Eier von dem Mann." Er griff herüber und klopfte sanft auf den Bauch des Mannes, bevor er sich wieder der Kugel zuwandte. Severus bekam grosse Augen, aber er sagte nichts sondern beobachtete die Schlacht.

"Eier?" fragte er schliesslich doch.

"Ah, etwas für eine andere Zeit, Severus, wenn Samael hier ist." sagte Albus ruhig.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpfte die Seite des Lichts hart und schnell gegen die Vampire und Todesser. Körper landeten links und rechts von ihnen, während sie vorrückten. Alle paar Schritte würde Samael seine Macht erscheinen lassen, damit Tom Riddle wusste, wo er war. Und er wusste, trotz der Abwesenheit der Verbindung, das laut der Magie des Verrückten dieser vor Wut raste, aber auch das er Samael's Fährte genau folgte. Seine eigenen Sinne sagten ihm, das seine Blutsbrüder und ihre Alliierten sich auf den Weg zur Whomping Willow machten. Nur die stärksten des Lichts konnten bei dem Zauber helfen. Remus, Sirius, Lucius, und Minerva folgten ihnen langsam. Die Seelie und die Dunkelelfen blieben eng bei ihnen, während sie vorrückten. Die Kämpfe waren hart und brutal – aber auch blutig, während sie auf ihr Ziel zugingen.

Als sie das Gebiet erreichten, trat Tom Riddle aus einem Mondlicht-Strahl. "Ah, Harry Potter und seine Kameraden. Mr. Parkinson konnte mir nichts erzählen, ausser das du gesund und am Leben bist."

Samael trat unter den Bäumen hervor, mit seinen Freunden hinter ihm. Jetzt oder niemals. Er schaute sich um und sah, das die anderen auf das Signal warteten. Er atmete tief ein und ging vorwärts auf das Monster zu, das schon zu lange lebte.

"Es endet hier und jetzt, Tom."

"Du hältst dich für mächtig, Potter. Du wirst kämpfend sterben… genau wie dein Vater. Er hatte auch keine Chance gegen mich… das gleiche gilt für deine Mutter – sie flehte um ihr Leben."

Samael kämpfte seine Wut herunter, und liess seine wahre Macht erkennen, bevor er sie freigab. Diese Welle der Macht schlug Tom Riddle nun entgegen und warf ihn in Richtung des Feenrings.

Tom erhob sich vom Boden und reinigte seine Robe. "Was soll das? Eine Stärkedemonstration? Süss. Nichts weiter."

Dorian, Cade, und Tempeste standen nun neben ihm. Ein kurzes Nicken war die einzigste Warnung, bevor eine weitere Welle erschien – diesmal noch stärker, welche den dunklen Magier weiter zurück warf, näher an den Ring. Nur ein paar Schritte noch und Tom Riddle – der Dunkle Lord Voldemort, wäre gefangen. Elfen und Seelie nahmen ihre Plätze ein, neben den Vampiren des Konklave und verstärkten die Macht.

Eine weitere Welle warf Tom Riddle nun soweit zurück, das er in den Ring geriet. Plötzlich begann ein Licht um ihn herum zu pulsieren, während die anderen aus den Schatten traten und den lange als verloren geglaubten Zauber begannen; ein uralter Zauber der die Magierwelt endgültig von seiner Herrschaft befreien würde. Stimmen erklangen im Einklang und die Harmonie wuchs, während die uralten Worte erklangen und starke Magieströme auftraten --- aus der Erde und von den Kriegern. Eine Sprache, die als ausgestorben gilt, verliess die Lippen. Die Macht wuchs und bildete eine festen Punkt, als sich hinter dem dunklen Magier das Portal öffnete.

Es war nur die Dunkelheit zu erkennen, als geisterhafte Hände nach dem Halbmenschen griffen und ihn hinab zerrten. Er fluchte und kämpfte, aber unterlag – seine Augen weiteren sich vor Wut und aus Angst als er erkannte, das er nicht entkommen konnte. Ein durch die Knochen gehender Schrei entglitt seinen Lippen und durchfuhr die Knochen aller Zuschauer.

"So soll es sein." sagte Samael und schloss seine Augen und seuftzte.

Freudenrufe erklangen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der dunkle Lord war tod --- seine Herrschaft beendet.

Im Turm lehnte sich Albus zurück und seuftzte. Harry hatte es geschafft, mit der Hilfe von so vielen, eben das, wofür er geboren wurde. Er lächelte und seine Augen glitzerten, während er zum dunkelhaarigen Veela-Magier schaute. Severus' Augen waren feucht und Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab. Er rieb seine Hand über seinen Bauch, da er nun das Kind in einer friedlichen Welt aufziehen konnte. Er fühlte die Liebe in der Magie von Samael und seuftzte.

Albus traf sie an den Türen des Schlosses. Die verbliebenen Todesser würden in Kürze abgeurteilt und hingerichtet werden. Er hatte aber auch Kingsley geraten, alle zu überprüfen, ob diese sich Voldemort freiwillig anschlossen, oder wie Severus und Lucius dazu gezwungen wurden.

Samael lief fast über vor Glück, das er durch die Verbindung mit Severus fühlte. Wer wusste, das der vorher griesgrämige Mann so glücklich sein konnte? Er lächelte. Severus stand direkt rechts hinter dem Schulleiter und hörte der Unterhaltung zwischen Albus und dem Oberhaupt der Auroren zu. Severus sah Samael's Lächeln und erwiderte es. Er hätte gedacht, das noch vor wenigen Tagen ein Treffen der beiden sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen war?

Samael, Cadeyrn, Dorian, und Tempeste hielten unterwegs plötzlich inne, als ein goldener Dom aus licht nur wenige Schritte von den Türen des Schlosses entfernt entstand. Das Lied eines Phönix wurde vernommen – das Geräusch war erhebend und wunderschön. Severus und Albus traten zu den vieren, und beobachteten und lauschten ungehindert dem Geschehen. Es war ein Portal, ähnlich dem, mit dem sie Tom gerade verbannt hatten, das sich vor ihnen öffnete. Dieses allerdings war von solcher Schönheit das es der Sonne ähnelte. Aus den unklaren Formen traten mehrere Personen heraus. Insgesamt waren es acht Personen; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Sly­therin, waren die ersten...gefolgt von Cedric Diggory, Narcissa Malfoy, und …schliesslich… James und Lily Potter.

Die vier traten einen Schritt zurück ob der Geister ihrer Vergangenheit, während Sirius, Remus, und Lucius sich hinter sie stellten.

"Wir wollen euch nicht Mitnehmen," begann Helga.

"Wir wollen euch sagen, das ihr eure Leben leben sollt." sagte Rowena lächelnd. "Und um euch ein Geschenk zu überreichen."

"Die Götter haben die Reise von euch Vieren aufmerksam beobachtet; beobachtet wie ihr nicht nur euer Schicksal erfüllt habt, sondern auch jene Wesen vereinigt habt, die vorher rein Garnichts besassen. Ihr gabt ihnen eine Familie. Ihr gabt ihnen eine Heimat." sagte Godric lächelnd, und Salazar nickte zustimmend.

"Wir können euch nicht vom Fluch der Vampire befreien, und das würden wir auch nicht. Es würde zu vielen anderen das Herz brechen und das wollen wir nicht." "Wir geben euch die Fähigkeit des Taglaufens."

"Die Sonne ist nicht länger euer Feind." sagte Salazar.

"Denn Kinder sollen in der Sonne aufwachsen und in offenem Gelände," flüsterte Lily, während sie an die Seite von Severus trat und ihre transparente Hand über dessen Bauch gleiten liess. Samael trat einen, und dann noch einen Schritt vor, und traf bei etwa der Hälfte der Strecke auf seine Eltern, die ihn gezeugthatten. Einen Vater, der sich bis zum letzten Atemzug wehrte, und eine Mutter, die ihre Liebe gab, um ihr einzigstes Kind zu retten.

"Mum…Dad…" Tränen erfüllten seine Augen. "Ich wünschte ich hätte…" Seine Stimme versagte, während er die Hand von Severus nahm.

"Shhhh….Harry, Liebling…wir verstehen es…du konntest die Geschichte nicht verändern." sagte Lily lächelnd und berührte die Wange ihres Sohnes. Samael lehnte sich daran, schloss die Augen und fühlte sich als wenn ihn eine Feder streicheln würde. Tränen glitten langsam seine Wange hinab, während er seinen Partner umarmte.

James wandte sich nun Severus zu. "Severus, ich möchte mich für all jenes entschuldigen, das die Marauder dir je angetan haben. Du bist ein starker und ehrlicher Mann geworden…und ein liebevoller Partner für meinen Sohn. Bitte pass auf unsere Enkelin gut auf."..."Deine Mutter lässt dich übrigens ebenfalls grüssen und lässt etwas ausrichten. Sie hofft, das du nicht so schnell bei ihr sein wirst.."

"Danke…J-James…" sagte Severus leise.

Draco und Lucius traten zu Narcissa, beide mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh meine schönen und tapferen Männer. Ich habe euch beobachtet und mit euch geweint, während ihr euch gegen jene gewehrt habt, die euch unterdrücken wollten."

"Mutter, ich habe dich so vermisst." sagte Draco lächelnd.

"Und ich habe dich auch so vermisst, aber die Götter schenkten dir zwei wunderschöne Partner." sie wandte sich nun Lucius zu. "Und du Lucius...ich weiss, das jenes was wir taten, nur über einen Bund getan werden konnte...und das du deinen Partner zurücklassen musstest, genau wie ich. Aber ihr seit wieder vereinigt... und ich hoffe, das ihr beide glücklich seid."

"Danke, Cissa…das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich habe dich auf meine eigene Art sehr geliebt und wir haben ja Draco." Lucius lächelte sie sanft an und ergriff Remus' Hand.

Narcissa berührte Tempeste, "Deine Eltern konnten leider nicht mitkommen, aber ich soll dir ebenfalls etwas ausrichten. "Ihr Tod war auf Grund der Cleverness und des Mutes von Harry's Partner schermzlos. Er konnte sie leider nicht retten, aber er verzaubte sie so, das sie keinerlei Schmerzen verspürten. Danach veränderte er die Erinnerungen der anderen Todesser so, das sie glaubten, sie gefoltert zu haben. Sie haben dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und sind sehr stolz auf dich. Werde mit deinen Partnern glücklich und deine Eltern lieben dich sehr."

Tempeste schniefte, während Cadeyrn und Dorian sie in den Arm nahmen. Sie wussten, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste. "Bitte sag ihnen, das ich sie Liebe und sie sehr vermisse." sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

Rowena und Helga traten zu Tempeste und sprachen leise einen Zauber. "Wir versprachen dir, das, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, Kinder bekommen könntest…zwei neue Leben wachsen nun in dir heran; ein Junge und ein Mädchen --- eines von jedem deiner Partner. Neues Leben, das fast eintausend Jahre darauf wartete zu erscheinen…feiert und liebt sie. Unterrichtet sie in all eurem Wissen." Tempeste, Dorian und Cadeyrn umarmten einander und weinten vor Freude, während sie den Bauch von Tempeste berührten.

"Harry?"

Samael drehte sich dem jungen Mann zu, der für immer jugendlich sein würde – jemand, der viel zu früh starb. "Cedric..."

"Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe...ich weiss wer mich tötete, und du warst es nicht und es war nicht dein Fehler. Meine Eltern sind nun bei mir und wir sind glücklich. Sei auch du Glücklich, Harry – Samael. Denke nur daran, zu lieben und zu leben." er sah lächelnd zu Severus und dann wieder zu Samael. "Du hast sehr gut begonnen."

Der Gesang des Phönix verblasste und die Geister traten zurück zum Portal. Sa­mael trat vor und versuchte seine Eltern festzuhalten. Sie drehten sich um und lächelten Samael an, ergriffen einander an den Händen und bedeuteten ihm, dort zu bleiben.

James sprach noch einmal. "Auf Wiedersehen Padfoot … Moony. Wenn die Zeit kommt, werden Lily und ich auf euch warten. Passt auf unsere Enkel auf. Sie brauchen Grosseltern." Sirius und Remus sprachen fast unhörbar Eide das sie dies tun würden, hatten dabei aber Tränen in den Augen, während sie ihre besten Freunde beobachteten.

Lily sah Samael's verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und verstand. "Wir lieben dich Harry, und dich ebenfalls Severus. Liebt unsere Enkel so, wie wir es tun würden." alle beobachteten gemeinsam, wie die Geister wieder ind as Portal traten, gefolgt ovn den Gründern.

Es gab an dem Tag nicht ein trockenes Auge unter ihnen und jetzt galt es nur noch eines zu tun. Die Zukunft zu erfüllen und zu lieben.

Mit sehr viel Liebe.

_**Finis... But is anything ever truely over?**_

_**A/N:only an epilouge left folks.. Remember to give a shout out to Morgan.. she's the force behind the sex... **_


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: Crimson Moon

Crimson Moon; Epilogue:

15 Jahre später... Mitte Juli, The Coven Mansion, in den Kapathischen Bergen

Samael drehte sich im Schlaf um, und suchte nach seinem Partner, nur das seine Seite des Bettes leer war. Überrascht setzte er sich auf und fragte sich wo Severus war, wobei seine Vampirfähigkeiten es ihm erlaubten im Dunkeln zu sehen, als er schließlich die ihm nur zu bekannten Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer hörte. Nach fünf Kindern ...sie hatten ei­gentlich gedacht das ihre Familie vollständig war aber dann schenkten die Götter ihnen ein weiteres. Und dieses mal war Severus nicht alleine -- Dorian und Tempeste waren beide ebenfalls schwanger. Lady Angelina war wieder einmal überdreht in der Vorfreude auf noch mehr Kinder — wie auch Neely, der Hauself der Snape Familie welcher Seve­rus vor so vielen Jahren hier her permanent begleitet hatte.

Schnaubend kletterte er aus dem Bett, da er an die Unterhaltung am gestrigen Abend mit Caderyn dachte. Der Mann war sehr stolz darauf, das seine beiden Partner wieder schwanger waren. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher wie er die letzten Schwanger­schaften überstanden hatte, und jetzt waren beide zur selben Zeit schwanger! Er hatte Sa­mael gesagt das, sollte er nicht in Folge der morgendlichen Gemütsschwankungen wahn­sinnig werden...dann wäre es ein echtes Wunder.

Severus hatte keine Probleme mit den Schwangerschaften — eine Fähigkeit seiner dunklen Veela-Gene. Fast genau zwei Jahre nach der letzten Geburt war er jedes mal wieder schwanger. Jetzt waren fast drei Jahre vergangen — fast vier, seit ihr letztes Kind geboren worden war. Deshalb war diese Schwangerschaft eine echte Überraschung. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, denn Severus kam gut damit klar — und sein Verhalten wider­sprach so krass seinem Verhalten damals in Hogwarts.

Nachdem die Übelkeit vorbei war, verspürte Severus keinerlei weiteren Probleme mehr. Samael fand das er schwanger noch schöner aussah als sonst. Seine Hautfarbe würde feh­lerlos sein, fast schon rosefarben, sein Haar würde glänzen, und sein Verhalten würde friedlicher und nachdenklicher werden – und der Sex…Severus war unersättlich, sehr zur Freude von Samael. Das einzigste woran sich Samael nicht gewöhnen konnte waren die Schwankungen im Geschmack seines Partners. Nach vier Schwangerschaften hatte sein Partner noch immer nicht gelernt das manche Speisen sich einfach nicht in dieser Zeit mit seinem Magen vertrugen.

Er ging nun zum Badezimmer hinüber, und nahm sich einen kalten Lappen. Samael fand seinen Partner auf dem Boden vor, so blass wie der morgendliche Schnee, während er seinen Kopf an der Toilette anlehnte, und darauf zu warten schien, das sich sein Magen wieder beruhigte. Samael kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm sanft den Lappen auf die Stirn.

"Mein Lieblich, wann wirst du es lernen?" sagte Samael sanft.

Severus stöhnte, "Ich weiß…aber die Beeren...sie schmecken so gut…konnte nicht wi­derstehen."

"Ah, dann vielleicht besser nur eine Hand voll, statt einer ganzen Schüssel." Samael lä­chelte, denn er wusste wie schwer es war, für einen schwangeren Severus den seltenen el­fischen Beeren zu widerstehen. "Ich werde mit Angelina darüber reden ob man die Bee­ren einteilen kann, vielleicht hilft es."

"Vielleicht hilft das wirklich. Der Elfenbeeren-Kuchen hingegen bereitet mir scheinbar keine Probleme." Severus lehnte sich zurück, und griff sanft nach der Schulter seines Partners. "Ich denke es geht jetzt. Entschuldige bitte, das ich dich so früh geweckt habe."

Samael lächelte und half Severus beim Aufstehen, bevor er ihm den Arm sanft um die Taille legte, und ihn umarmte. "Es ist in Ordnung, wir gehen einfach wieder in das Bett zurück. Soll ich deinen Mund vorher ausspülen?"

"Ja bitte," war die Antwort von Severus. "Das wäre sehr angenehm."

"Nun gut." Er küsste Severus auf die Stirn, ließ ihn dann los und ging in das Schlafzim­mer. "ich werde das Bett wieder aufwärmen und auf dich warten."

Nachdem er seinen Mund gespült hatte und mit einem Zauber die Zähne gereinigt hatte, kroch Severus wieder in das Bett und umarmte seinen Partner. Samael küsste Severus auf die Lippen und spielte mit den Fingern in dessen Haar.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr." Eine Hand glitt hinunter und streichelte ihr ungeborenes Kind. "Ein weiteres Kind, meine Liebe – ein weiteres Geschenk der Götter. Du bist so wunder­schön und begehrenswert in diesem Zustand…" Samael lehnte sich erneut hinüber, mit vor Erregung dunklen Augen, und gab ihm erneut einen Kuss. Severus lehnte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte laut, da er schon sehr erregt war.

"Papa! Da!"

Sie zuckten zusammen als eine kleine Stimme aus dem Flur erklang und es leise klopfte. Samael schloss seine Augen und seufzte, während Severus grinste. Samael lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut, bevor er sich aufsetzte.

"PAPA!! DA!!" Die Stimme erklang erneut, diesmal mit deutlicher Ungeduld.

"Ja, Annabella…. Einen Moment!" rief Severus und rollte sich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür hinüber, als das Klopfen endete. Er öffnete die Tür und sah seine jüngste Tochter dort recht ungeduldig herum zappeln. Annabella besaß flammend rote Haare und war das genaue Gegenstück ihrer Großmutter, Lily, obwohl sie ihre Persön­lichkeit eher von Severus geerbt hatte.

"Granny Molly kommt bald!" Sie sah um Severus herum und suchte ihren Papa. Als sie ihn noch immer im Bett liegend sah, gefolgt von dem recht verwegenen Aussehen ihres Da, verschränkte sie die Arme und sah Severus mit perfekt angehobener Augenbraue an.

"Du und Papa habt euch wieder einmal geküsst! Wollt ihr ein weiteres Baby?"

Samael trat nun hinter seinen Partner und sah über dessen Schulter seine Tochter an, und dann wieder zu seinem Partner. Sie würden sich später darüber unterhalten müssen.

"Oh Gott, sie mimt wider den Zaubertränkemeister."

Severus schnaubte.

"Also, Beeilung bitte! Granny Molly kommt doch! Die Onkel Gred und Forge sagten das auch Tante PopPop und Tante Min da sein werden..."

Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen trat leise hinter ihre jüngere Schwester. Renata legte ihre Hand auf Annabella's Schulter. "Shush! Bella! Das war eine sehr unpassende Frage für Papa und Da."

"Aber Rena…" Sagte sie und wirkte beleidigt.

"Nichts aber!" Renata drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um. "Guten Morgen, Da — Papa. Moony und Paddy sind hier. Lady Angelina hat alle in der Bibliothek versammelt."

"Danke sehr Renata – und, Annabella. Wir gehen Duschen und ziehen uns dann an, bevor wir zu euch kommen. Bittet doch bitte Lady…"

Renata lächelte ihren Papa an. "Lady Angelina hat sie bereits soweit versorgt Papa."

"Natürlich. Nun gut." Samael legte seinen Arm um Severus' Bauch. "Geh bitte und hilf Lady Angelina bei der Aufsicht über deine Onkel." rief er und verschloss die Tür.

Severus drehte sich um und umarmte Samael, und biss ihm dann sanft in den Nacken. "Wo waren wir?" Sagte er. Als er hörte wie Samael's Atem heftiger wurde, grinste er. "Nutzen wir die Dusche sehr ausführlich."

Renata und Annabella hörten das Gelächter ihrer Eltern während sie zu der Treppe gin­gen. Renata schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Bella, ich kann nicht glauben das du Da diese Fra­ge gestellt hast!"

Bella sah zu ihrer Schwester und wirkte recht enttäuscht. "Nun, ich habe gehört wie Ke­storr, Olivia und du neulich darüber geredet habt…"

"Bella! Also wirklich! Lauschen! Das gehört sich nicht." Sie hielt am oberen Ende der Treppe inne und drehte ihre Schwester um. "Versprich mir bitte niemals. Wieder. Lau­schen. Und keine Fragen mehr wie diese zu Da und Papa! Wenn du Fragen hast stell sie mir oder Lady Angelina. OK?"

Bella blinzelte kurz und brummte. "Ja, Rena… das verspreche ich. Aber, bekommen wir ein weiteres Baby?"

Renata rollte seufzend mit den Augen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn es so ist, werden wir es erfahren."

"Kann Da auch Zwillinge bekommen? Onkel Dory hatte welche."

"Ja," sagte sie. "Und Onkel Lucius wurde prompt ohnmächtig."

Bella kicherte. "Onkel Cade sagte das es daran lag, das Onkel Lucius eine echte Drama Königin sei."

"Bella!" Renata sah sie ernst an. Schließlich seufzte sie und schaute sie freundlich an. Sie ergriff Renata's Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Nun sollte einfach als nächstes Zwillinge bekommen." Bella hielt inne als sie das untere Ende der Treppe erreichten. Ihre Augenbrauen waren in Gedanken zerknirscht. "Rena, wieso bekommt Papa nie Babies?"

Renata stöhnte. "Bella, ich denke wir sollten mit Lady Angelina heute Abend darüber re­den. Aber jetzt los." Sie führte ihre Schwester in die Bibliothek zu ihren Gästen, bevor sie weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

Samael öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Severus auf. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie ein schö­nes Bild. Ihre Gäste saßen im Raum verteilt, und alle sahen in die Mitte des Raumes. Granddad Albus saß in einem der Sessel – jenem der nicht ursprünglich zum Zimmer ge­hörte… Er trug eine grell orangene Robe mit lilafarbenen, feuerspeienden Drachen. Eine kleine goldene Brille saß auf seiner Nase und sein Bart reichte bis zum Boden. Seine Au­gen glitzerten wie immer und seine Hände hantierten, während er die Geschichte des Jun­gen erzählte, der gegen einen Ungarischen Hormschwanz um ein goldenes Ei kämpfte. Vor ihm saßen alle Kinder in einem Kreis, und lauschten jedem Wort, während sie darauf warteten ob er das Eid fand und überlebte.

"... er zog seinen Zauberstab... Accio Firebolt... Du musst wissen.. ich sah zu eurem Da… und fragte ihn was euer Papa mit seinem Besen machen würde."

Eine kleine atemlose Stimme sagte. "Was passierte dann Grappa Awbus?"

Samael und sein Mann hielten hinter den Kindern inne, wobei Samael grinste und den Kopf schüttelte. "Albus… du erzählst doch nicht etwa wieder die Geschichte?"

"Meine Jungs!! Es ist eine wirklich gute Geschichte... für nicht voreingenommene Geis­ter..." Albus' Augen glitzerten, während er sich zu den beiden Männern umdrehte, die er wie Söhne behandelte.

Severus zögerte bei Albus' Roben und sein Magen rebellierte erneut. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen Samael's Schulter, während er mehrmals mühsam schluckte, um den Magen zu beruhigen. Diese verdammten Roben. Wieso musste Albus unbedingt solch grelle Roben tragen? Severus konnte sie mit Mühe noch ertragen wenn er nicht schwanger war, aber während der Schwangerschaft bekamen sie seinem Magen nicht. Samael sah zu ihm herüber als er den Druck an der Schulter spürte.

"Was ist los?" Er sah ihn besorgt an.

"Roben…" Schluck "Zu hell und verwirrend…" Schluck...Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Samael drehte sich zu seinem Fast-Vater um. "Ich entschuldige mich Albus." Er bewegte kurz seine Hand und die orangenen Roben wurden matt blau mit einfachen weißen Krei­sen.

Albus sah auf die Veränderungen und lächelte. "Ah, sie passen zu meinen Augen!" Er sah zu den Kindern die applaudierten. Als er zu Severus sah, schien er sehr neugierig zu sein aber das verschwand wieder. Auf Bitten der Kinder erzählte er die Geschichte weiter — die Kinder waren begeistert.

Samael rieb Sev's Rücken während er sah das die Farbe wieder in dessen Gesicht zurück­kehrte. Molly kam nun herüber.

"Wieso, Severus...was ist los?" fuhr Molly fort, während sie ihn zum Tisch brachte..."Das einzigste mal wo dir beim Anblick von Albus' Roben so schlecht wurde war, als du schw-- OH!" Sagte sie und hielt eine Hand vor den Mund... "Severus??" flüsterte sie, und er flüsterte zurück.

"Niemand weiß es bis jetzt..." flüsterte er, während einer der Helfer ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte.

"Weins was Severus?" fragte Poppy als sie neben sie trat, und dabei lächelte. Minerva folgte ihr und stellte sich neben ihre Partnerin.

"Ja, Severus... sag es." Min lächelte nun ebenfalls.

Samael grinste als die Frauen Severus umringten, während er die Erwachsenen ablenkte. Manchmal waren die Dinge einfach zu kurios. Sev wäre sehr wütend wenn ihre Nach­richten bekannt würden, bevor er dazu bereit war. Selbst ihre Kinder wussten es nicht.

Molly lehnte sich zu den anderen Frauen hinüber..."Severus wurde vom Anblick von Al­bus' Roben schlecht."

"Oh Wirklich..." sagte Poppy.

"Nun sie machen mich seit Jahren krank!" sagte Min grinsend.

Plötzlich spürten die Frauen eine sich aufbauende Magiewelle, und Minerva fand sich in Roben wieder, welche die verrücktesten Fuchsia-Farben mit grell grünen Rändern trugen, und auf denen grell gelbe Pixies tanzten. Sie starrten alle die Roben an, während Albus aufstand, grinste und mit seinem Zauberstab herum wedelte. Samael drehte sich um und schnaubte, bevor er zu seinem Ehemann schaute. Er hoffte das dieser die Veränderungen nicht bemerkt hatte. Severus schloss schnell die Augen, und drehte sich um, aber trotz­dem kämpfte er mühsam gegen die Übelkeit an, welche nun wieder zurückgekehrt war. Er weigerte sich einfach, vor den anderen krank zu sein.

"Minerva! Ich bin enttäuscht. Und das nach all den Jahren, ich dachte du magst meine Roben!" Der beleidigte Gesichtsausdruck wurde aber von dem humorvollen Glitzern in den Augen widerlegt. "Nebenbei, es ist eine angenehme Anpassung zu deiner normalen Haarfarbe."

"Also wirklich Albus!" Min wirkte völlig irritiert, während Poppy und Molly mühsam ein Kichern unterdrückten.

Samael veränderte mit einer Handbewegung die Farbe von Minerva's Haaren wieder zu ihrer normalen. Niemand hatte es bisher bemerkt, da Severus seine Hände erneut vor den Mund hielt und in das Bad lief. Lady Angelina schien aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen und folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd, wobei sie etwas über exzentrische alte Magier, zu grelle Far­ben, zu empfindliche Mägen und Babies murmelte.

"Oh je!" rief Molly. Min's und Poppy's Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und beide sa­hen sich erst an und dann zu Molly. Albus kicherte nun leise, "Wer hätte das gedacht. Se­verus Snape mit sechs Kindern." Er rieb sich nun die Hände...er dürfte bald einen weite­ren Enkel zum Verwöhnen haben. Er drehte sich gerade in dem Moment um als Samael sie erreichte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht alarmierte Samael darüber, das ihr Ge­heimnis bekannt war. Bevor Albus irgend etwas sagen konnte, hob Samael die Hand. Er legte Albus den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zurück.

"Ich möchte euch bitten erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Wir haben es den Kindern bisher noch nicht gesagt. Ich selbst habe es erst heute Morgen bemerkt."

"Was willst du uns sagen Papa?" Samael sah nach unten und bemerkte das Bella neben ihm stand. Er sah das ihr Gehirn wieder arbeitete und fragte sich, was sie gehört hatte. Bevor er reagieren konnte sagte sie. "Papa, bekommt Da erneut ein Baby?"

Er rollte mit den Augen, Molly schnappte nach Luft, Poppy hielt sich den Mund zu, Al­bus lächelte, und Min schnaubte, während Bella grinste. Er ergriff ihre Hand und rief dann, "Kinder... kommt bitte kurz mit, damit wir Da finden."

"Kommt einfach mit meine lieben. Ich denke, etwas Tee ist jetzt fällig." Albus streckte seine Arme aus und führte seine Begleiter zu den Getränken. "Samael hat alles wie im­mer unter Kontrolle."

Die Gruppe stand vor einem der Fenster, und unterhielt sich leise, während sie Tee tran­ken, während die anderen Gäste im Hintergrund unterhielten, und während die Kinder mit einander spielten.

"Wer hätte das gedacht...vor zwanzig Jahren, als Severus Snape was noch durch die Hal­len lief und die Schüler terrorisierte, das genau er ein Elternteil von fünf wunderschönen Kindern sein würde."

Minerva äußerte sich nicht direkt dazu. Aber alle stimmten zu.

In diesem Moment erklang ein lauter Ruf bloßer Freude aus in der Bibliothek, woraufhin alle inne hielten. Das Geräusch von kleinen, rennenden Füßen war zu hören, die sich nä­herten. Bella lief durch die Türen, mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie schlitterte in den Raum und begann zu rufen.

"DA BEKOMMT EIN BABY! MEIN DA BEKOMMT EIN BABY!"

Eine andere Stimme, diesmal eine wütende, rief ihr hinterher. "ANNABELLA ANGELI­NE LOUSIA MARCEAU!!"

Der kleine Rotschopf hielt nun inne und hatte riesige Augen bekommen… und bemerkte nun auf einmal das, was sie gerade getan hatte. Oh je, Da würde nicht glücklich sein…

Minerva konnte nicht anders als zu Kichern, als sie Bella's Gesicht sah. Als wenn die bei­den ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen könnten. Poppy's Schultern zuckten ebenso und Mol­ly hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht. Albus hatte wieder ein Blinzeln in den Augen, während alle anderen auf einmal zu Reden begannen.

Tempeste, Dorian und Caderyn waren durch eine andere Tür eingetreten und lachten. "Was ist los?"

Fred… war es eher George, trat hinter ihrem jüngeren Bruder vor, "Ihr vervielfältigt euch extrem... mehr nicht."

Bella's Geschwister traten nun ein, gefolgt von Samael und Severus. Renata stand nun hinter Bella. Die anderen setzten sich zu den anderen Kindern im Raum. Sie waren Bel­la's Angewohnheiten durchaus gewohnt. Samael hatte ein verstehendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Sev immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht war und er noch immer nicht be­geistert wirkte. Severus hatte seine Kinder sehr gut erzogen...und sie sollten nicht wie verrückt herum laufen.

Samael nahm die Hand von Severus und küsste den Handrücken..."Familie und Freunde... es sieht so aus als wenn die Götter und erneut beschenkt hätten, mit einem Kind." Eine kleine Träne fiel aus Samael's Auge. "Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein als jetzt in diesem Moment. Ich bin wirklich gesegnet."

Samael hatte aber nur Augen für den Mann neben sich...besonders als die Erinnerungen an die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes wieder hoch kamen. Wie absolut wunderschön es sich anfühlte — und das Gefühl wiederholte sich bei jedem ihrer Kinder. Er ahnte nun wie sich sein eigener Vater gefühlt haben musste als er ihn das erste Mal in den Armen hielt. Während Samael's Freude ihn durchflutete, verschwand Severus' Irritation über seine Tochter und sein Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln, während er seine Arme ausbreitete.

"Komm bitte her mein Junge. Wir werden uns später noch über das vernünftige Verhalten in Gebäuden unterhalten, und wieso einige Geheimnisse mit der Familie geteilt werden sollten."

Poppy trat nun vor und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Darf ich?"

Eine Augenbraue hob sich in sehr bekannter weise, "Das kannst du nicht alleine, oder?"

"Ich habe mich seit deinem 11. Lebensjahr um dich gekümmert Severus. Vertrau mir."

Er streckte nun seine Hände aus. "Nun gut." Allerdings klang er keineswegs genervt.

Lady Angelina trat nun vor, genau in dem Moment als Poppy ihren Zauberstab hob. Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr der Medi-Hexe, wodurch diese zögerte und große Augen bekam. Sie starrte die klein gewachsene Frau kurz an bevor sie einen Zau­ber murmelte, wodurch der Zauberstab kurz aufleuchtete. Das Leuchten stellte sich als grelles Blau heraus, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie sah nun zu Angelina, aber die Frau lä­chelte noch immer und nickte in Richtung des Zauberstabs. Als sie sich umdrehte verän­derte sich der Farbton zu einem dunklen Lila. Poppy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Zwillinge!" rief Dorian aufgeregt. "Du bist mit Zwillingen schwanger!" Er legte nun seine Hand auf seinen runden Bauch um das Kind zu beruhigen, das sich derzeit wie wild bewegte, weil es die Aufregung seiner Eltern spürte. Tempeste grinste breit, während sie aufstand — wobei sie ins Schwanken geriet, da ihr Mittelpunkt deutlich verlagert war.

Nun begannen alle wild durcheinander zu reden. Samael und Sev's Kinder sprangen auf und ab. Samael umarmte seinen Ehemann und küsste ihn. Als er sich wieder zurück lehn­te, bemerkte er den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf dessen Gesicht.

"Zwillinge…" flüsterte Severus leise, als wenn er das erst einmal verarbeiten müsste. Langsam wurde es ihm aber klar, da er nun langsam ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

Samael folgte ihm nach unten und hielt seinen Körper. "Merlin, selbst nach fünf Kindern möchte man meinen das dies nicht mehr passiert."

Bella kniete neben ihrem Papa, legte eine kleine Hand auf den Bauch von Severus und gab ihm sanfte klatscher auf die Backe.

"Papa, wach bitte auf. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte wach auf." Sie lehnte sich hinab und küsste ihn sanft.

Samael saß auf dem Boden und hielt seinen Partner in den Armen, während ihr jüngstes Kind um sie herum tollte.

In diesem Moment der Zeit, als Samael Severus festhielt, erkannte er, das auch das Leben weiter ging. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem er mit dem Tod seiner geliebten Freunde konfrontiert würde. Albus und Minerva, seine Paten und sein geliebter Severus.

Der Tag, an dem Severus seinen letzten Atemzug machte, würde jener Tag sein, an dem er ein letztes Mal in die Sonne hinaustreten würde, da jener Zauber, der ihm das Leben in der Sonne ermöglichte, mit dem Tod von Severus erlöschen würde. Er würde definitiv nicht in einer Welt ohne ihn leben.

Denn er wusste das das Haus des Crimson Moon selbst dann weiter existieren würden wenn seine Asche mit dem Ostwind über die Berge verteilt würde und er Severus in das Leben nach dem Tod folgen würde.

Ja, das Leben würde im Haus des Crimson Moon weitergehen.


	9. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
